Rejected
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: UPLOADED 6-2! Delayed update.Serena, in a vain attempt to escape her past and her shattered heart attempts to rebuild her life, only to realize, no matter how often she is rejected from the team, there is nothing to change what she must do....
1. Default Chapter

Rejected  
  
Peonyqt1004  
  
:D I'm putting in my sm fics at last! Here ya go folks! Enjoy! But please REVIEW! **smiles sweetly**  
  
DISCLAIMER: AS DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!  
  
Title: Time to Say Good Bye  
  
  
  
Sakura stared dejectedly at the luggage she was carrying behind her, wasn't it three hours ago that she had friends and a lover here in Tokyo? A day ago she was a Sailor scout, but now...... Now..... Everything changed. Çause of by idiocity and clumsiness!'She rebuked herself angrily. Her tearstained face winced as she recalled what had happened, approximetly four hours ago.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Serena, we are sorry to tell you...." Serena watched Minas sorrowful facewith fear in her heart. "Tell me what?" Serena asked. "To tell you, that you are NOT our leader.... nor our princess........" Ami nodded. "The thesis has been proved by my calculations. You are not at all like our Princess Serenity." "So." Mina interuppted, "We are going to boot you off the scouts team..... and take your brooch which contains the crystal that we have finally found." Serenas face filled with horror, then pure agony, "So thats why Darien--!" Raye nodded her dark raven head, "Yes.." Sakuras eyes brimmed over with tears. The pain was too much for a teenage girl like her to bear. "Oh!" Sakura let out an agonized sob. "Darien is Endymion... he is destined for Serenity only." Lita said sharply. Then Lita quickly snatched the brooch off Serenas bow, tearing the fabric, and tearing her heart into shreds. "Luna.." Serena said weakly. Luna shook her head. The throbbing pain in her heart overwhelmed her. "PLease..... Guys...." She pleaded. They all looked away. "Artemis?" Serena said hopefully. He turned away. Now, her heart was disenegating. Ami turned back to her, giving her a wane smile. "We can still be friends." She said quite too cheerfully for Serenas taste. 'No.... We can't, you have all wounded me too deeply....' Staggering out of the temple, clutching her heart as if in some internal pain, she walked to Dariens apartment. She knew Darien was there. "Darien! Please let me explain!" "GO AWAY!" Darien bellowed from inside. Serena slid against the door, eyes disfoucusing and foucusing because of her tears. God, it hurt, her heart..... She got up and walked down to the park, and came to a final conclusion. "This is it." She said with a sorrow filled voice. "This is good bye."  
  
**End Flash back**  
  
Serena Looked up, drying her tears which left dried salty tearstains on her face, she strengthened her heart with a hope. A hope to somehow rebulid the blocks of her life, and to piece together her heart, tiny particle by tiny particle. She turned around before boarding the silver plane. 'Good bye Tokyo, Goodbye Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, and artemis, Good bye Darien.... My pronce....' She drank in the sight of Tokyo one last time, before boarding the awaiting plane. Pushing the past behind her, she eagerly stepped into the future.  
  
  
Luna was sleeping in Ami's room, curled around the brooch containing the crystal. 'I know I was mean to her, but there was no other way.' Luna scolded herself for feeling guilty. She was suddenly awakened from her troubled sleep by the viberating of the brooch. Her eyelids flew open. "NO!" She screamed as the crystal bursted out of its imprisonment, and bursted out into the night through the open window. Luna watched it transport to who knows where. Just then, Ami walked in, her eyes downcast, "Serenas missing....."  
  
Darien felt the gut wrenching sorrow he did not want to feel. The kind of sorrow when you lose someone dear to you. 'It was for the best....' He chided his feelings. Suddenly, he swore that he saw the photoalbum with the picture of Serena on it move. Darien walked over there, a desolated sorrow feeling his heart, and saw....... a trace of a tear on the picture of Serena...  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
Please Reveiw! I hope this story was satisfying! (;  
  
**Peony 


	2. Starting Anew.

Rejected  
  
:PeonyQT1004  
  
Konnichiwa Minna chan! (= Here is number 2 for the ficcy! (= Please Review!  
  
  
  
disclaimer: as diclamiers apply  
  
  
  
Serena stepped out of the plane. Her hopes were high as she eyed the city. Then sank to the pit of her somache as she realized something. She didn't know much english. 'Damn! If only I've listened in english class!'She cursed herself for this ill fortune. Íve been to hasty in my choices....But america has its oppertunitys.' Serena Dragged her luggage toward where you trade in Japenese money for American dollars. She counted, 900 dollars in total. Sighing , the first thing she realized, was that she needed a job.  
  
"WHAT!" Artimes ranted. "What are you talking about?!" Artemis paced the floors. "Ami's calculations were precise! Serena WAS not the princess WONT be the princess and will NVERE be able to take on such a leader ship!" Luna sighed, "So the Crystal hidden itself again, for what reason?" Ami bit her lower lip, what if she was wrong? But suddenly, the concited side of her mind took over. 'Mercury! You are never wrong in such thesis related studies!' The voice proclaimed. 'So why worry now?' Ami smiled, feeling better, but remebereing the pained look on Serenas face made her wince and feel immense pity for the poor girl. Luna sighed and looked up at the scouts. "Since the crystal chose to hide itself from us until we find the princess...... We will gain no more levels of power, our powers will never grow stronger." Darien sighed. "What if Serena was the princess or the leader?" Ami interuppted, peeved that he would poke and tease what she KNEW was right. "I am right, I've been on this and none of Serenity and Serenas charactheristics relate." Ami smiled confidently. Darien still felt flickering of doubt. He was heavy hearted, 'Serena...' Ami suddenly sobered. "Serena dissappeared on the day the crystal took off." Darien shot up, eyes wide and fearful. "Does her mom and dad know?" Ami shook her head. "They only knew after they read a note that Serena wrote to them." Raye spoke up. "I feel the nega verses presence...." She looked up. "I'm sorry to interuppted this meeting, but we have to get our buts out there and kick some ass." For some reason, Mina concluded, the high spirits that was usually around when Serena was here had dissappeared. "Time to transform y'all!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
Darien changed into tuxedo mask. They all headed out toward where they felt the negative aura of the Youma. "Stop right there!" Lita yelled as a thorny youma made of all briar and had red eyes peeped at them. The thorny creature looked suprised. "Wheres that Sailor moon brat!" But then it dissappeared. "Get ready Sailor brats! I'm a thorny pain to your side! My attacks will leave your body scratched and brusied! I'm Briarina the thorny!" In high speed, it headed for Venus. Jupiter thought fast. "Jupiter thunder crash!" The thorny creature rolled up like a ball and all the lightning shot back to jupiter, electrifying her. Jupiter slumped down on the ground. Ami was calculating the Youmas power. She gasped. "The Youmas level is much more increased then our! We need Sailor MOo--." Mercury shut her mouth and positioned herself. "Mercury bubble blast!" The thorny creature dodged it. Venus thought quickly. "Venus love chain!" The chain fell down when the thorny creature hit Venuses side, hard. Venus screamed as the barbed thorns dug deep in her side and stayed there. Venus slumped to the floor. Mercury and Mars nodded to each other. "At once!" They said as they lifted their arms to make an attack. "Mars celestrial fire.....sourround!" "Mercury Bubble blast!" They both hurt the enemy a little bit, Barbs shot out of the youmas back and truck Mars and Mercury. Luna was sweating. 'Oh no.... We need Sailor Moon.... But we dismissed her...' The barbed creature laughed out in the dark. The barbs sucked energy out of the scouts and drained into the creature. Tuxedo Mask knew he had to act quick. He threw a rose in the eye of the monster. The monster screamed as it peirces its soft eyeball and hurtled thousands of barbs after Tuxedo mask. Tuxedo mask barely didged them all, but managed to take all the barbs out of the scouts. "Attack the eye!" He ordered. They all weakly shot for the eye. Power swirled and hit the creature on its eye, making it wither in pain. But it was still standing. Mercury fell to her knees, and fainted, Mars threw a fire blast at the creature and clutched her side in pain. Jupiter grabbed the creature, wincing in great agony as the thorns tored her fuku and entered her flesh. She grabbed a barb out and struck it in the creatures soft part of her neck. The creature got dusted. All the scouts fell to the ground, and fainted.  
  
  
Serena looked at the pink dress within the glass case. "Its so beautiful!" Serena mummered. A man stepped out, then waved at her. "Konnichiwa!" Serena looked amazed. "You're japenese!" She said excited. The mans untidy brown locks and golden eyes made her swoon. 'But darien was more handsome.' She thought regretfully. The man looked boyishly young. "Hey!Wanna try that drerss on?" Serena could'nt belive her ears. "But I have no..." "Its free." The man said. She walked in. He handed her athe dress and smiled, causing her to blush. She walked into the dressing room. 'He's so nice' She thought quietly. 'Mina would have thought him a hot--..' Serena shut her eyes quickly, her heart was starting to hurt again. As she slid off her white capris, she felt something in her pocket. "Huh?" She slid it out. "The imperium crystal..... How did it get in here?" She slippped it into her pocket again. Clearing her confused mind, she tried on the dress.   
  
  
To Be continued...........  
  
WOW! What happens next! Reveiw! 


	3. Mistake?

Rejected  
  
Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER!  
  
Thanx everyone! (= I'm sorry about mah spelling errors and stuff. I'll recheck my stories  
for spelling mistakes for now on. (= Okay, On with this story!  
  
  
Mina opened her eyes groggily. Suddenly, her eyes shot open wide and she sat up  
straight. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is that I was battling a really  
dangerous Youma..." "Actually, I had to carry each and every one of you back here."   
Mina looked around once again. She was in Rayes Temple. "The others?" Mina asked  
quietly. Darien, who was the one who spoke before sighed. "This is weird." Darien finally  
confessed. "After Serena left.... we can't even beat one youma. Not only that.... but Luna  
can't communicate with us anymore, and Artemis just lost his ability to talk too." Mina  
slapped a hand over her mouth. "You're kidding." Mina squeaked as she whirled around to  
find Luna. She winced. "Are the others OK?" Mina asked as she sat back down. "They are  
fine, Lita got the worst from the battle." Ami limped in, followed by Raye. "Darien," Ami  
said with a tinge of fright in her voice, "Lita's not doing very well." Darien got up, "We  
definitely need a doctor." He said with his teeth clenched together tightly. "Artemis!" Mina  
yelled out happily as her white kitty cat strolled up to her. Instead of replying with  
English, he was purring and meowing like a regular cat. Mina's eyes filled with tears. She  
could no longer talk to her kitty, or in other words, her best friend.  
  
Lita felt sharp pinpricks all over her, half awake she saw Darien enter the room.  
She shivered uncontrollably. "T-t-t-he doc-ctor?" She asked hopefully. She shivered,  
feeling as if she was being dumped in ice cold water, then hot steaming water. "We will  
get a doctor, don't worry Lita." Darien said calmly. Lita withered in agony. Being half  
awake, she did not seem to talk sensibly. "I k-k-knew dissm-i-ising Serena-aa would not  
bri-i-inn-g an-nny go-oo-d...." She said, her teeth chattering from the pain. Her bandaged  
hands felt swollen and heavy, so she could not reach out for a glass of water. Lita ended  
her sentence with a sob. She curled up in a ball, waiting for the agony to end, for sleep to  
overtake her.  
  
Darien watched Lita with pity. Something in her words made him rethink his  
opinion on Ami's thesis. 'Ami is almost always right, OK always. But... She's human isn't  
she? She could have made a mistake? Right?' Then he sighed. It was no use questioning  
himself. He watched Lita shudder and curl up into a ball, so unusual for such a strong and  
robust girl like her, he thought sadly. 'If only Serena was here....' He thought with a wistful  
sigh. Then he scolded himself. 'Come on Darien, she's not the princess! Or is she?'  
  
  
  
Serena tried on the pink dress and walked out of the dressing room. The young  
man clapped his hands together gleefully. "AH! Finally I found someone to fill in the  
spot!" He exclaimed as he approached Serena. "Nani?" Serena asked with wide scared  
eyes. The man laughed at her, "No no no Miss! Do not take it the wrong way! Would you  
like to model for my company? You will get a raise every month or so and will get $900  
check every month!" Serena smiled at the man who talked Japanese like she did.  
"AREGITOU!" She yelled, Throwing her arms around the unknown man. Her eyes filled  
with tears. Serena let go of the mans neck and blushed. "I don't even know who you  
are...." The man, who had turned a bright red smiled. "I am Yukito Cheng.... 17 years old,  
and you?" Serena blushed, "I am..." Serena didn't know if she should use her real name or  
not, then it hit her, "I am Sherri Serene." Serena said with a wide smile. Yukito bowed.  
"You may start this job tomorrow if you like. Meanwhile you can stay at the hotel across  
the street.... I can pay...." Serena laughed nervously. "I have $90." She said quietly, "Until  
my job tomorrow, I do not need the money." "Great!" The young man replied. "Come  
tomorrow at nine a.m!" Serena smiled and nodded. "Oh, I will!" She quickly went into the  
dressing room and changed. Smiling her kawaii smile, she skipped out of the small  
department store and headed toward the hotel. 'Its time to start anew, Starting from  
today!' Serena fingered the crystal which had strangely appeared in her pocket. ' But  
forgetting the past will be nothing easy...' She thought, suddenly sad. She headed into the  
hotel building, without looking back.  
  
Ami closed the door to her room. She had just arrived back from the temple. "Oh  
Lita....." She whispered, a tear running down her eye. "I'm so sorry! What If I WAS  
wrong? What is Serena was the princess? Then it would be all my fault you got hurt." She  
wiped her eyes, sniffling, but then her crystal blue eyes became sharp. 'But I doubt I'm  
wrong, humans makes mistakes, but geniuses from Mercury does not.'  
  
Raye sat down near the raging fire. Her legs crossed in the lotus position, she  
meditated. She sensed the negaverse, but the sense seemed to become farther and farther  
away. So was a great power, a pure un-tainted power. It was drawing the evil away! She  
realized as her eyes snapped open. Where were they heading to! But when she started to  
meditate again, in earnest, something pulled her away, something in her mind told her,  
'This is as far as your power can go.... your power is restricted....' Raye shot up. "NO!"  
She yelled. How were they to fulfill their destiny now? How were they to protect the  
future, their princess and their planets? Raye broke down into sobs.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Dariens POV hadn't came out yet, at least the big and emotional one. But it will come! (=  
  
Peony  



	4. Forgetting is Healing

Rejected  
  
Peony  
  
  
  
  
Forgetting Is Part Of Healing  
  
:: Thanx everyone, once again, for ur support! (=::  
  
  
  
****BRIIINNNGGGGGGGG***** Serena threw the alarm clock out of the window by the side of her bed. 'Any minute now... Luna will come and wake me up.....'She thought sleepily. She waited for her gaurdian to leap on her nd nip her with her sharp teeth. Nothing. Serena opened an eye. "Huh? Luna?" Serena said sleepily, getting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.She slowly opened an eye. 'Weird, why isn't Luna nagging me?" Serena yawned and streched her arms out. Her mind suddenly registered. 'Oh yea, I left Tokyo..... Baka!' She rebuked herself. She remebered the appointment as she glimpsed a small note onthe side of her bed. Getting up, she went toward the bathroom. She splashed the cold water on her face. Her eyes opened wide and she wiped her face on a soft white towel. She felt the pulsating power of the crystal behind her. She whirled around, and lept onto her bed and yanked the crystal from under her bed. It was glowing a light shade of blue. An image flickered from the crystal. "My child...." A strange female figure whispered. Serena blinked, then rubbed her eyes, dropping the crystal on the floor. The image dissapeared as the crystal fell with a thump on the ground. Serena sat there, staring at the crystal with large azure eyes. "What was that?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Mina waited outside of the hospitals ER room. She paced the waiting room furiously. She looked up as she heard the small bell ding, which meant that the treatment was finished. Mina whirled around. "How is Lita?" She pleaded with the grim white haired doctor. The doctor smiled a tired smile. "She is alright, but her injuries were strange, what happened? Why does she have barbs stuck in her muscles?" Mina clamped her mouth shut and said with clenched teeth, "She was messing around with a quills yesterday." The doctor looked at the blonde with misgiving. "Thats unusal, the bards were 13 inches long." "It was a mutant hedghog." She said irritably. The doctor stared at her. "....." Mina glared at the man, "Need I say more?" Mina asked quietly. The doctor shoook his head. "Alright then." He said with a tired voice. He turned and left the room. Mina started to bang her head on the wall. 'Whats going on?!' Mina thought while ignoring the sharp pain inflicted on her everytime her head met the brick wall. She turned quickly as she heard someone approaching. "Raye!" She said in suprise. Raye looked up, dark circles under her eyelids. " The nega verse..." Was all she could say as she sat down heavily on the couch beside Mina. Mina uttered a samll, "What?" Before two medic's rolled Lita out from the ER.  
  
  
  
  
Darien was having his own share of problems and demons. His head was bowed as he entered the arcade, as usual, his eyes scanned for Serena. Andy came up to Darien with a worried face. "Darien?" Darien whirled and faced his friend warily. "Hi Andy." He said, his voice tired. Andy sighed. "Whats the matter Darien? You can tell me right? I'm your friend." Andy said with a tint of unsureness in his voice. Darien sighed, "I'll tell you what it's all about." Darien said with a sigh. 'Well not all of it.' He thought silently as he sat down on a seat, facing Andy. "Ok..... It goes like this......" Darien started to begin the long and tragic tale of him and Serena breaking up, and Serena dissapearing.  
  
  
  
  
Serena looked delighted as she put on a sheen light blue dress decorated with little blue and white dimonds. "Its so pretty!" Sernea squealed as Yukito fitted a pale white shawl around her arms. "Your good at this." Serena said quietly. Yukito looked up. "Good at what?" he asked her, golden eyes twinkling. "Mou! You know what I'm talking about." Serena said teasingly as Yukito slipped pale velvet blue slippers on her feet. "No. I don't." He said quietly. Serena's eyes met Yukitos golden ones. They were filled with adoration and love? She looked away, a pink blush staining her cheeks. 'He would'nt love me if he knew how I am really like.....' She thought quietly, tears filling her eyes. 'Thats why Darien dumped me.....' Yukito noticed her eyes shimmering with tears. "Sherri? Whats wrong?" Yukito asked, calling her by her made up name. "No.. Nothing." Serena answered. She straightened her odango hair and smiled at Yukito. 'I can't let myself get hurt again.' She thought miserably. 'Forgetting is Healing.....I need to heal before I fall in love again.' She thought quietly as Yukito led her to the stage. "Go show your stuff Sherri!" He encouraged her as she stepped through the lacy curtains. The judges were looking at her closely. Cameras were flashing around her. Serena walked back toward the exit, turning a little before leaving. 'But how am I to forget Darien?' She thought sadly, close to tears now. She was greeted by a happy Yukito. She smiled back at him with one of those fake smiles. She closed her eyes. There was only one way to forget, it was to stop thinking about them.... the scouts and Darien, right now.  
  
Ami stroked Luna's black fur. Luna was no longer able to talk like she used to, it was just the same with Artemis. Luna meowed, and still looked up at the scouts with bright intellegent eyes. 'When did this all go wrong?' She asked herself. 'What did I do to make Lita suffer so?' She thought with guilt. She looked up at the moon. 'Oh princess, help us.'  
Ami turned back to Lita, who was sleeping peacefully in the hospital cot. That was when Ami lost it, and dissolved into tears.  
  
To be continued......  
  
(= Reveiw! Um sorry for the spelling errors and stuff, I'm doing this while doing my english project, please understand? ^^;  
  



	5. The crystal, and changes

Rejected  
  
::Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer  
  
  
Hello! Welcome back! ^______^ I'm so glad ur back! **sob** I have a history test coming up and I'm so worried! AHHHHHHH! OK..... Hi. Here is the next one. Thanx for the reviews! And please, still review! (=   
  
The Crystal, and the Changes  
  
  
(A month Later)  
  
Serena, no, not Serena no longer but Sherri, Sherri Serene, walked out of a small but cozy house. Her eyes filled with mirth and happiness as she approached Yukito. "Yukito san!" Sherri yelled as she approached the young man as his golden eyes twinkled with mischeif. "We got it." Yukito said simply. Sherri's eyes became wide. "Oh my god! Really!" Yukito smiled. "Congratulations Sherri! We're in the Seventeen magazine!" Sherri hugged the tall lean young man with joy over flowing from her heart. "I'm so happy!" She said in perfect english. "So am I....." Yukito said in english as well. Sherri buried her face in Yukitos shirt, breathing in his deep musky scent. 'This is life. Now I can forget Darien and the scouts' But boy, was she wrong.  
  
Lita was back to normal again, but not completely, no one was normal again. Ami, suffering from chronologic depression, was failing in every class. Lita, the best athlete, once again became a loner, always pondering to herself and staying away from all social contact. Mina was always irritated, snapping at every word they rarely said to each other. And Raye, had started to lose her beautiful luster and was begining to pine away. But they still met, not becuase they wanted to stay together, but in the hopes that maybe their princess needed them. Ami, still stubbornly stuck to the thesis she had came up with about Serena, "Its merely a test in which Serenity wants us to go through to see how strong we are!" Ami said when they started to grumble about her thesis. Now Ami wasn't so sure, but she wasn't about to admit it. 'My scouts...... How I wish I can speak to you......' Luna thought despretely. 'Don't lose my scouts! Hold on!'  
  
  
  
I miss her, my Serena Tuskino. Its never been the same, Andy understood after I told him this incedent like one month ago, but he cannot completely understand how it feels to be proven wrong. Not only that, but through a mistake, losing the one you love. Oh, Serena......... How I wish I can see you. The scouts are no longer really together, its changed, without you, I don't think we can ever find the princess, but it does'nt matter if we find the princess or not, because you'll always be my princess..... Darien shut his planner. His tired but handsome blue eyes wandering over the arcade. "Hey dude!" Andy called. "Still at it?" Andy turned sober. "Look man...." Andy said as he sideled closer. "Its the past. Move on." Darien looked up angrily. "I can't! Not after I've dumped her! Nothings the same! All of them are all the same! They are all damn sluts!" Darien flew off the stool and stomped out. Andy watched his friend. 'Ah Darien..........' He thought sadly.  
  
MYSTERIOUS HEROINE! WHO CAN SHE BE?  
Sherri looked at the title and hid a grin. A picture of a mysterious girl was on the cover, It was her, an outer Scout. She read the article.   
"A mysterious and beautiful heroine has appeared here in New York! Yesterday, a strange creature attacked the brifge, but a mysterious heroine in white, silver and gold has appeared out of no where and annhaliated them, who could she be?"   
  
'Me...' Sherri thought smugly as she rested a slender hand on the crystal which was hanginf on a silver chain around her neck. Unkown to anyone but herself, she was one of the people being attacked by the creatures, but she had ran behind the dumpster, just as the monster was about to strike, and told her crystal, "DO SOMETHING!" and she had turned into the person on the cover. Not only that, but a strange dove had appeared on her porch and started to instruct her, as Luna had done, except the doves name was Moon Beam and her new sailor name was Gaurdian of Moonlight. She smiled smugly, and she destroyed all the youmass by herself, with no scouts. Her eyes suddenly became damp. 'Damn it!' She thought as she wiped her tears away. 'Why cry? They are the past!' Sherri dried her tears on the back of her hand.   
  
"Are you ok?" Sherri looked up. "Yes....." Sherri said smilingly. "Come on then!" Sherri followed Yukito and entered a tall large dazzling building. "Name?" A stout woman asked Serena and Yukito. "Sherri...." Sherri said nervously. "Yukito." Yukito replied. As Sherri entered the dressing room she fidgeted. "Its ok... Here put on this." Yukito said quietly. Sherri smiled. "Hai." She said in japenese. She went into the small dressing room and changed. She gasped. It was a fitting white dress with a swirling bell like long skirt, and a long sleeved low cut bell sleeved top. It had small bunny designs stitched with a mute baby blue thread all over the edges. It was completed with cute little sandels that had small light blue beads on the straps. "He's so good at designing........" She thought aloud as she was envaded by ladys who were to do her makeup. A lady teased her hair into a french braid, letting blonde curls cradle the small slender face. Another lady put shiny lip gloss on Sherri's lips. "Ah! Your face textures so perfect! You have no need for makeup!" The lady said as she patted some powder on Sherris face. "The model praticipants must come out to the waiting hall.... I repeat......." A voice droned on the intercom. Sherri got up quicky and was escorted by the lady to the room. "I wish you luck, this is your first time ne? They might dump you if you slouch and if you have a blemish. Go fir it!" Sherri gulped as she entered the waiting room.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Pretty short huh? But as I said, I have three tests coming up, gotta study, Cya!  
  
Peonyqt1004 


	6. 3 years later

Rejected  
:Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Ok, guys tests are finished! YAY! (=  
O yea, this is NOT card captor Sailor moon crossover. Okie? That sakura thing was a mistake, sorry here kay? ^_^ Thnkie!  
  
  
  
Rejected  
  
The Big moment and 3 Years forward  
  
  
Sherri knew this was it, she had to do her best, Yukito was counting on her............ Serena took a deep breathe and stepped throught the curtains, walking up confidently, with graceful strides and jaunty sexy model walk, trying not to blink from the flashes of the cameras, she twirled around at the end of the stage and turned around, heading back slowly to the exit, then, turning around slowly one more time, she dissapeared into the exit. When she was out of sight from the judges and the cameras, she sighed a sigh of relief. She heard some one running toward her. "Sherri! SHERRI! Are you alright? Did everything go ok?" Yukito knelt down beside her with a concerend look. "Yes, I'm fine, I hope I made it......" Yukito laughed nervously. "I'm sure you did.... " Sherri looked up with twinkling azure eyes. "Can you buy me lunch? All that walking made me hungry." Yukito bursted out laughing. "Alright Sherri, anything for you!" Sherri smiled, it was nice to hear such sweet things, espicially if you had been devoid of these sweet words and love..... Sherri felt her heart soar, warmth filled her heart. "Yukito!" She declared as she turned toward him. "I've got a liking for you......" She said with a trmebeling voice, with sort of akward english. Yukito didn't make a grimace or frowned, instead, he lifted Sherris face and smiled. "Sherri, I've got a liking for you too......" For the first time, Yukito did not try to correct Sherris incorrect grammer, as he lifted Sherri's face to a sweet kiss. Sherri felt it, Serena was gone from her life, forever........ Or was it?  
  
3 years later  
  
"I'M THROUGH WITH THIS SCOUT CRAP!" Screamed Raye as she marched into the room, looking close to tears. Lita looked up silently. "But the princess......" Lita said quietly. Ami swallowed. This was her fault, her fault that this had happened. Their scout team was breaking up. But she wouldn't let it happen. Ami got up, and slapped Raye. "Listen....." Ami said, her voice frosty. "My calculations were wrong, I slipped up! I admit it you guys!" Ami felt as if a large burden had been lifted from her shoulders, the same burden that had been crushing her for nearly 3 years now. "A slip up?" A half crazed Mina asked with a choked voice. "WE DUMPED SERENA FOR NOTHING!" Mina started to cry. "I knew you was wrong..........." Mina sobbed. "Then why didn't you stop me?" Ami asked with cld in difference, she knew it, this was it, they were going to hate her for the rest of her life. Mina stopped sobbing, her eyes red she looked up. 'She's right......' Mina thought quietly. 'Why didn't anyone stop it? Even Darien? Couldd it be..... we all didn't want her to be the princess? Like some jelousy? Jelous of Serena beauty, her leadership skills....................... and Darien.... could he have been jelouse of how she loved everyone so easily? Her power?' Mina got up. She watched as Ami flicnched, getting ready for the worst. "Im sorry Ami...." Mina hugged Ami. "Its all of our faults, none of us stopped you....... not even Darien......" quiet sobs filled the room. "Even through Serena's klutziness.... I saw her beauty and leadershp skills.... I was so jelouse............" Mina whispered. "That held me back...." Lita sobbed. "And me? Serena got everyone to love her so easily.... I couldn't... I was so envious... now I regret it........" As one by one, the scouts let out their emotions, their broken relationship began to heal. Three years of breaking, and now, 2 hours of mending made the scouts even closer. "We will find her......" They all promised each other, making everyone feel included......... except for Darien.  
  
"We will stay together and be strong!" Darien heard the scouts cheer. But the words that Mina had said before echoed in his mind, "Its all of our faults, none of us stopped you....... not even Darien......" Darien felt a coldness fill his stomache. Serena..... good gods he missed her............. He didn't stop them, or stopped her from leaving..... what kind of lover was that? Dariens eyes glazed over with tears, everyone else except for Darien had found hope. His only hope was Serena.  
  
Ami still struggled with her grades, and nothing changed. There was a more sadder allure around the scouts, but a hope had been rekindled, but would it go out before they found their princess?   
  
Sherri smiled as she answered the questions given to her. "Sherri!" The reporter asked excitedly. "How do you keep your self so beautiful?" Sherri smiled. "Simple! Water and soap." "Sherri, why is your hair silver?" "Its natrual." Sherri said, carressing her hair. She got up, people yelled out, " We love you Sherri Serene! We Worship you Sherri Serene!" Sherri bowed, and spoke in perfect english that she had perfected during her three years with Yukito. "Thank you for your support, I love ya all too." All the men swooned and the girls cheered. Getting off the stage, the taller more mature Sherri Serena walked down the stairs toward her lover, Yukito. "Yukito..... I'm so sorry, they interveiwed me so I could'nt come to your--." "Its ok hun." Yukito whispered in her ear. "I understand......." Sherri got up and pushed her odangos back in place. "I'll meet you at your apartment!" Sherri yelled as she ran to her car. "I have some things to do." Yukito nodded. "OKAY! COME HOME BY EIGHT!" he yelled as she got in her car and sped off toward a resturant. She had a meeting with her friends, Chantel, Jessica, and Crystal. But before she even got to park................ 'I sense a youma!' Sherri though, bringing the Lexus to a adrupt halt. She fingered her crystal, hanging from a silver chain.   
  
To be continued................  
  
Hope u lak? Reveiw! =D 


	7. Sherri Serene

Rejected  
  
~Peonyqt1004  
  
Sherri Serene  
  
  
Sherri got out of her car and ran to a alley close by. Ducking behind a dumpster she waved graceful hand across the crystal. "MOON LIGHT BEAM !" She yelled. On the clear blue afternoon sky, a tiny shape of the mon appeared, letting a ray of moonlight fall upon her. Sherri started to glow and a burst full of multicolored light and swan feathers swirled around her. Sherri appeared, in a white and silver fuku (sailor uniform) . The skirt was silver and so was the embroidery around her tiny kid gloves. Tiny fairy wings, nearly transparent, sprouted from the back and her boots, which came up a little past her ankel, dectored Sherri's feet. There was no bow in the chest part of her fuku however, there was a silver heart with wings there, with the crystal stuck in the middle. Sherris hair was decorated with gold shaped pins and a silver tiara, marked with a a red, white, blue, yellow, and green gemstone flashed, the white one in the middle. Sherri's odangos were tied up with a long satin bow, which swirled around behind her. Small moon shaped earrings hung from her ears and Sherri grabbed the silver staff, decorated with a dimond moon on the tip, and ran off toward the dark energy. A question rang in her mind though. Why did the youma's start attacking America?  
  
Meanwhile, back in Tokyo  
  
A thundering of foot steps sounded. Raye and Ami looked up. "OH MY GOD!" Mina squealed, holding up the japenese seventeen magazine. "LOOK! Isn't she gorgeous! (I dunno how to spell gorgeous..... wait....... grrrr) looke at her! That Sherri Serene! A famus american model and singer!" Raye looked up tiredly, irritation sparking in her black eyes. "So what?" she asked with a snotty voice. "Look!" Mina screamed, poking the cover of the magazine. Ami and Raye looked with a sigh. Their eyes opened. The model was beautiful, an unreal perfection shimmered from the picture of the girl. A model, tall and slim was on the cover, clad in a short white slip on and white satin high heels. She was in a kawaii position, her legs crossed and her arms supporting her from a glass cube. (Its on the pic ok?) The girls long silver hair was put into a french braid, wisps of silver curls curling around the soft delicate face, and the azure blue eyes winked at the two stunned girls. 'Hm... strange.... I have a momentairly feeling of de'ja vu........' Raye shook it off. She had never known such a beautiful person before so she must be dreaming. Mina squeals turned into a whisper. "Oh yea.... look at this." Mina threw a copy of the Tokyo news paper down on Ami and Rayes feet. On the cover was a new sailor scout. "She calls herself Gaurdian Moon Light." Mina said mysteriously. Ami gathered up the papers. "Strange...... the girls hair is in a odango hairdo....." Raye looked at the picture. "Hey... Is'nt that the crystal?" Raye asked with wonder as she pointed at the crystal on the scouts chest. Ami looked up. "Maybe this scout is..... our princess........ or it's........" "Serena" All three girls said out loud. Raye stood up. "C'mon girls. I'm gonna get us some tickets to head for America."  
  
Gaurdian Moon light met her white dove during her run toward the crime scene. "Sherri!" The dove cooed, "We need to transport there! There's no time for running!" Moon light nodded, closing her eyes she yelled out, " MOON BEAM TELEPORT!" Then she was gone in a flash of white, to the crime scene. A strange slimy youma, obviously sent out by the negaverse, ws sucking energy out of a few innecont by standers. "Stop! In the name of the Moon! I command you to face me! You're dead mince meat!" The creature swung her way, its yellow eyes narrowing. "I'm Gloop, and I'm here to kill you Gaurdian Moonlight!" A pile of green goop started to rush toward her, in full speed. Moonlight dodged it with ease. "You have to do better than that!" Moonlight taunted, not noticing she stepped on the slime the goop left. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch..... Moonlight." The Gloop siad with a growl. Moonlight tried to run toward it. But her foot was stuck. "Uh oh...." She thought quietly. "Uh ohs right!" The Gloop siad, while swinging a big pile of yellow gloop at her. "Moonlight! Use you Beam sheild! And then your dusting move!" Moonlight clenched her teeth. "MOON BEAM SHEILD!" She yelled. A white sheild blocked the goop, the goop splattered all over the sheild. "NO!" The Gloop yelled. "Moonlight! Its weakness is its speed! NOW!" The dove yelled. "Moon Igntition Flash ANNHALIATE!" Moonlight yelled and pointed her staff at the Gloop. "NOOOOOOO!" It yelled as it became moon dust. The goop sticking her there disinegrated. And people were starting to get up. Moonlight ran away toward the alley. "Diactivation!" She whispered as the crystal light flashed, and she became simply Sherri again. "Good job Sherri." The dove cooed, perching on Sherris shoulder. "Thanx." Sherri whispered. "I've gotta go!" She said with a sigh. The dove flew away and winked at Sherri, a small moon sign flashing on its forehead as it dissapeared. "Now time for my friends." Sherri thought tiredly as she walked to the Lexus.  
  
"What took so long?" A joking tall blonde with short cropped hair asked Sherri as she sat down on the booth. "I just got sidetracked." Sherri said with a sigh. "By Yukito?" Sherri blushed, her heart beated wildy at the thoughts of her handsome lover. "No." She said with an irritated snap. A green haired girl with jade eyes giggled, her slim hands gathered Sherrris hands. "We know how you feel. Maria's just teasing." Maria laughed, tossing her short hair. "True. I'm sorry Sherri." Sherri smiled. "You guys are SO lovable." She said with a kawaii smile. "Yup, thats why swell guys loves us!" A black haired girl with sea green eyes said. "Anyways Maria, Rika and Opal." Sherri said with an embaressed sigh. "The next movie I'll be starring is?" "Moon and the Earth." Sherris eyes dialated. Serena took over her body again. 'No... they won't love me is they saw what Darien and the scouts saw.' She thought miserably. The earth and the Moon reminded her of... Darien and her. Sherri got up, tears streaming from her eyes. "Sorry you guys. I can't star in it." Sherri said with a broken hearted sob. God it hurt, even thoughg 3 years had passed, it stung. Sherri turned toward the rest room. "I need to go.... I'll be back." Sherri said brokenly, heading for the restroom. Maria looked after Sherri qith a questioning look. 'What must have happened to Sherri to get her all sad like that?' Maria asked herself. Sad for her friend and curious at the same time.  
  
Darien followed the scouts to the airport. Theyw ere greeted by the outer scouts. Michelle smiled, "Long time no see." She said with a medlodious voice. Setsuna sighed. "Our princess.......... Where is she?" Darien sighed. "We suspect shes in America, somewhere."  
  
Sammy sighed as he watched his mom and dad cry again, as they clutched the phone, hoping someone knew what had happened to their daughter. "Are you sure you havent seen her?" Ilene asked, her voice breaking. Crying, Ilene put down the phone. "Its been three years." I'lene said brokenly as she cried in her husbands arms. 'Serena where are you?' Sammy questioned a picture of Serena sadly. 'We miss you.'  
  
To be continued..............  
  
Lak? Not lak? Reveiw! :D   



	8. Serena? Or is it Sherri?

Rejected  
  
~Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer: As Disclaimers Apply, If I did own Sailormoon I would not be here writing these fics...... Aw)= Too bad for me.  
  
The Earth and the Moon  
  
  
Sherri stared into the mirror. 'Serena, leave me be.' She thought angrily, seeing Serena in the mirror and not wanting to. Sherri placed a palm on the restroom mirror as she stared at herself. Her hair was in a bun, with silver locks escaping the captivity the pins provided. Silverish goldish curls framed her perfectly flawless face. Yet those blue eyes... they were not hers. They were Serenas. Sherri glared at the blue eyes, which glared back at her. Serenas eyes seemed to say, 'You can't escape, its destiny.' What can't I escape? Sherri thought dully as a tear splashed down onto the sink floor. My sadness and anguish? She stared at those complelling sky blue eyes again. 'You were meant to be lonely.' Those eyes told her. Sherri's fists were clenched so tight you could see the outline of her delicate knuckles. "NO!" She said outloud as she glared at those eyes. "I'll never be like you again!" Serena seemed to drift away with a haunted sad look. 'Its destiny....' The voice in her head whispered. Sherri shook her head, her hands trembling, she took a tylenol bottle out of her blu purse. The pills rattled in the bottle as she hastily opened it and swallowed the pill. Its bitter after taste brought her back to her senses. Wiping the tears off her face, Sherri Serene walked out of the restroom toward her friends.  
  
Maria watched her pale friend sit down on the booth. "Sherri? Why won't you starr in the earth and the moon?" Sherri gripped the edge of the tables tightly. "Something I don't want to talk about." Sherri said tightly. But Sherri, seeing her disspointed friends face gave in reluctantly. "I'll starr in it." She said with a pained voice. Maria looked up hopefully. "GREAT!" Maria yelled out, punching a fist in the air. "Oh my god, Maria is the director to "The Moon and the Earth," and wants all of us to star in it." Opal said with a sigh. Her green eyes flashing mischeviously. Sherri's grip on the table chipped her perfectly painted french manicure. Sherri winced but got up adruptly, a haunted look on her face. "I have to go." Sherri siad in a dull ghostly voice as she walked out of the cafe. Rika lifted a worried eyebrow. "Shall we tell Yukito of this?" Maria shook her head. "Its best for him not to."  
  
Haruka and Michelle stared at Darien as he told the story. Harkua's face tightened as he advanced toward Darien. "How could you?" Haruka asked with disbelief. Michelled put an restraining hand on Harukas arm. "Please Haruka....." Harukas stopped and drew back, but a pulse was hammering dangerously in her jaws. Hotoru sighed, her black eyes luminous. "I knew that this would happen." She said in the cold voice she almost always used. A tear dropped from her eyes. Her face, however was passive. "Only we can bring her back, or she will forever be lost to us..... no moon kingdom, nothing..... but the destruction of earth. We were sent here to aid her, sure the princess has huge not to belive powers, but she can't do this alone." Hotoru stopped. "And Rini...... will no longer exist...... She is already fading in and out of existence.." Setsuna. "Prince, this is a dire emergency so we will work with you, as a team. But I warn you, if the princess is hurt in any way......... I will let Haruka break every little bone in your body." Darien gulped as he saw Haruka smile an seemingly evil smile. "No time for quarreling!" Mina yelled out. "Lets get to it.... did you put Luna and Artemis in the basket?" Raye nodded. Minas heart caught, poor Artemis..... She thought sadly. 'I'v lost my best friend...... its you Artemis.....' Together, the sailors headed into the awaiting jet.  
  
Sherri cuddled closer to Yukito, her earlier troubles were pestering her, filling her with worry and saddness. "What the matter beautiful?" Yukito asked, sensing her discomfture. "Nothing......" Sherri said happily, a little too happily. Yukito frowned as he brought her up onto his lap. "No, something IS bothering you." Sherri sighed, "Some old problems...." She said tiredly in japenese. "Ah." Yukito said, Sheri only siad japenese when she was really happy, or really down.Yukito hugged her. "Don't think about it, forget it all." Sherri closed her eyes. "Its not that easy....." She said heavily. "I know. I was like you, you know...." Yukito said softly. Sherri nodded, already knowing his sad past. "Yes......." Sherri said with tears in her voice. How could she have been so selfish? He had more hurt than she had with the scouts. Sherri looked up at Yukitos boyish face. "I'm sorry........ you know I love you?" Yukito smiled. "For the millionth time, yes." Sherri smiled a true smile as she stroked Yukito's soft brown locks. "I love you too......" Yuktito siad softly. "Ever since I first met you.... I knew, you were the one........" Sherri smiled as her troubles seemed to dissappear. Yukito lowered his lips and kissed Sherri gently. Sherri felt Serena dissapear as she responded to the kiss. As they parted Sherri snuggled up to him. "About my past...." She said softly as she opened up to him, finally......... She was going to tell him everything, everything except about tuxedo mask and the scouts............. "It started like this...."  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Do you like it? I do.... It felt satisfying. O well REVEIW!! Or i'll KILL you! (=  
  
_Peony 


	9. The lingering Hurt.......

Rejected  
  
by: Peonyqt1004  
  
  
Earth and the Moon's Playscript  
  
  
Sherri snuggled up to Yukito, as she told him her break up with Darien, what happened between her and friends, and the torture they have driven her through. Yukito nodded as he heard all this, his eyes sober. "I know something was wrong, you eyes reflected your souls saddness." Yukito said with a small smile as Sherri looked up at him with disbeliving huge eyes. "Really?" Sherri felt a funny happy feeling flowing from her heart as she heard this. She had longed to hear Sarien say this to her, but..... it ended up with Yukito. Sherri looked up with tears streaking her face. "Aregitou!" She zelled as she thre her arms around Yukito's neck, suprising him. He chuckled as he pulled away. "Maria told me to give you this.." Ykito said warmly, handing her a packet of papaer. "This is?" Sherri asked with a questioning look. "The script." Yukito said. "I'm designing the costumes." He added as Sherri looked the script over. Sherri's mouth dropped open as she read the script. 'It can't be!' She thought with horror. 'The script is like my past life!' Sherri's fingers shook as she quickly folded the papers and slipped them in her bag. "I have to go.." Sherri said shakily, she felt Serena trying to regain the body. Sherri shut the door behind her, Running down the hall, ignoring Yukito's cries of, "WAIT UP!"  
  
Darien spoke english fluently to the air port stewardess. "Where are we going?" He asked. "New York." The stewerdess answere, her blue eyes twinkling. She passed him a cup of cold ice water. Mina giggled next to him, flipping through the pages of seventeen. "Sherri Serene is my hero!" Mina declared as she flipped to the last page of the magazine. Darien looked over at what Mina was looking at. A tall silver haired lady with blue eyes and a slim curvy figure stared back at him with innecont's shining out of those compelling eyes. "I love her hair!" Mina added. "I like how she rolled it up and half her hair is drooping down like a golden waterfall." Mina attempted to do the hairstyle and failed miserably. Raye choked in a laugh. "Hm. So Mina, Your acting more and more like yourself everyday!" Minas eyebrows arched up in suprised. "Thats right...." Mina whispered. "We have arived in New Yorks Kimpo International Airport Station, Please buckle your seat belts and get ready for the landing." A mechanical voice told them over the speaker. 'Strange....' Darien thought. 'I swear that I know that girl some where..... Nah, just a false moment of de'javu, I don't know anyone that looks that great...... other than Serena.......' Dariens mind drifted away, and he never realized how close he was to the truth.  
  
Serena, not Sherri was curled up in her queen sized bed, bawling like a baby. 'Those memories hurt.' She thought painfully as she remebered what had happened.  
**Flash Back**  
' SAILOR MOON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU MISSED THE YOUMA BY A MILE AND A CITIZEN WAS KILLED!" Sailor Mars yelled angrily as she finished the hairy youma off with a fire blast. Sailor moon looked up, her eyes wide and frightened. "I-i-i-m sorry...." She whispered, looking at the tip of her white boots. Sailor Mecury approched. "Serena..... we were meaning to tell you this......" Sailor moon looked up, scared at the frigid tone that Amy was using. "What?" Sailor Moon started as the scouts surrounded her in a circle. "Your not our princess or chosen leader....."   
**End**  
  
And she remebered what happened after too. Serena clutched her chest as pain builded up in her heart, causing her to gasp in apin. Through watery eyes, Serena reached for the salts and fumbled with the cap. It clattered to the floor as Serena inhaled it, and became Sherri again. Sherri coughed twice, then started to cry with a low wail. She needed to talk to someone. But who? She grabbed her phone book. Yukito helped alot, but she needed a friend, a girl, not a boy who couldn' t possibly understand all of her feelings. She shakily flipped through the book. 'Opal....' Sherri dailed her light blue phone. 'Please answer?' She said despretly. The answering machine greeted her. DShe slammed dopwn the phone. 'Some one.......' Sherri thought depretly as she crawled across the floor. Suddenly, a dazzling white light surrounded her. "What is it my daughter?" Sherri looked up, It was Queen Serenity. Sherri's eyes grew wide, and tears started to pour out of her eyes. "M-m-m-other." Sherri cried out, feirecly hugging her tall mom, crying all the while. "Serenity........ whats the matter?" Her mothers gentle voice asked. Sherri looked up, and bursted into greater tears. 'Oh my child, how you have suffered.....' Queen Serenity thought sadly and mournfully.  
  
Raye marched off the plane, a suitcase in hand. She surveyed the large area of city before her. 'Oh boy.... Serena....' She thought wearily. Mina suddenly grabbed Rayes arm. "Lets go see Sherri tommorow? We can delay the search right? Pleaseee? I know where she is going to interveiw at!" Raye thought for a moment. "Ok, we will go." Raye gave in. Little did they know that the Famous Sherri Serene was Serena......  
  
To be continued..........  
Don't forget to reveiw! OKAY! ^_^ Sorry about the delay............  
  
Peony  



	10. Stop living with the Pain

Rejected   
  
::Peonyqt1004  
  
A/N: Everyone (= Thanx for the positive reveiws and thanx for standing by me all the while, this was one of my most successful fics. (': I thank you all greatly, This may be the biggest chapter yet! ^_^ Most chapters were short, gomen ne minna chan.... Remeber to Reveiw to let me know how much u laked or dislaked! ^_^ THANK YOU ALLLL! And keep a smile on your face!   
  
~Peonyqt1004  
  
Stop Living with the Pain  
  
  
  
Sherri bawled like a baby in her mothers soft arms. Her anguish and hatred she had pent up spilled forth as she fiericely told her dead mother of all the things that had happened. "Serenity....... " Queen Serenity whispered with difficulty. "If you don't join back with the scouts... you will be outnumbered by the negaverse...... Yes, you're very very powerful and beautiful.... but thats not the point, go back to them, the moon kngdom and earth depends on you." Sherri looked up, her eyes filled with anger and resentment. "MOTHER!" The yelled, her voice horse with tears and anger. "How could you not see? They rejected me! I don't want to go back! I never will forget the hurt they have caused me and I am no longer Serena! I hate that life, its all forgotton now! SEE! They may reject me again and Darien, dear Darien tore my heart to peices! Like it was a toy, he broke it! I hate that name Serenity! Don't ever say that to me again!" Sherri spun around on her heels, "I'm sorry mother, I will not go back, I've found devoted friends and a lover here, I will not go, I'll still fight for justice, but I am no longer Serenity Moon but Sherri Serene!" Sherri's back stiffened, tears of anger and bitter sadness falling quickly down her face. Quee Serenity frowned, she didn't have much time, the time portal was fading, she had to make the point clear. "But the past will ahunt you, and you were meant to be this way..... Farewell my daughter, yor other family misses you..........." Queen Serenity faded into nothingness. Sherri turned around slowly, "He was my lover a life time ago, he died for me, why can't he do it in this life time? Oh, Endymion, how I hate and love you...." A tear trekked down her face. "But I can't forgive you, none of you......." Her heart hardend, all the anger and saddness coating her heart like a thick dark coat. A sudden flame roared to life in her heart, coating her heart with ice, and fanning the flames of hatred in her heart. "I have to stop living with the pain." She shakily smelled her salts and quixkly got up. "I need a nice cold bath........."  
  
Mina spawled on the soft hotel bed. "WAIIIIIIII! I am SO happy!" Lita smiled, limping a bit as she walked. A quill had broken through her foot bone, and the bone mended sloppily so it was both painful and akward for her to walk. "Ah, its Sherri Serene isn't it?" Mina rolled onto her back, her orange tank top riding up her stomache a bit as she twined her white capris covered legs around each other. "Yup! And I'm borrowing all three of the videos she starred in! Who wouldn't be happy! She made soooo many people happy in her life!" Mina jumped up and walked over to the gray tv. "Seeing what Was'nt there. That was her first big movie she starred in...... and the clothes are so GOURGEOUS! That cute boy named Yukito Cheng designed it! Ohh! Shes so lucki she has such a cute man!" She babbled while slipping the video into the slot of the VCR. Lita reluctantly limped and sat down on the bed next to Mina. 'Aie, Serena, where are you? Are you dead? Are you alive? Come back, we need you..' Lita had a faraway look as she stared blankly at the screen of the Tv.   
  
Raye examined the picture of The Gaurdian Moonlight. "Hm, I'm pretty sure thats Serena, she has the crystal......" Haruka nodded, "Ah! Her figure changed alot, our princess is making herself a quite something isnt she?" Haruka looked fondly down at Kitten with a sad faraway smile. Michelle grabbed her mirror which had so long ago lost its power (ever since Serena dissapeared). "Hm, I wish I could use this....." Michelled said with a tinge of regret. Raye nodded sadly, "Too bad my meditating will do no help, as well as fire reading......" Hotoru looked distant. "The moon kingdom will fall......." She breathed. "The gaurdian of moonlight herself will wreck havoc on this world......." Hotorus eyes grew into wide dark orbs, a single tear wove its way down her round cheek, "I feel her pain...... the one she had when you guys kicked her out, so horrible......." Hotoru shook her head, clutching her heart. "Too bad I can only look at the past........" Ami tapped her blue pen on her forehead. "I am so sorry, it was my fault that we are not how we used to be....." She whispered, but jelousy welled up in her as she remebered Serena attractive smile and outgoing nature...... and her possesion of Darien. Haruka looked at her sharply. "Youa ren't that sorry, the look of envy can clearly be seen in your eyes." Ami hid her face with a hand, blushing and feeling bad. Setsuna sighed. "The keys don't work, and the portals are out of whack........ all this caused by our princess? It really shows how much power she really has......"   
  
Darien watched the movie with Mina and Lita. 'How strange? The girl looks so much like Serena? But SErena sux at english and shes not too bright.......' He watched as the beautiful girl in a blue white kimono thought a ceritain man was in love with her, but that love was an illusion as she watched him romance another girl. TaoeMing, (sherri) watched tearfully, as she realized that the love she thought was there wasn't really there. Then she became a warrior, a warrior who only trained out of bitterness and hate, to get revenge. But later, as she kills her so called lover betrayer, she breaks down, and kills herself, knowing what she had done was wrong and that she still loved him no matter what he did to her, and what she thought. Mina sobbed, "Its so beautiful!" As the story ended with TaoeMing jumping off Mt. Fujii. Dariens mind wandered, his link with Serena flared all of a sudden, making him jump up, then the link faded to nothingness and Darien looked around with confusion. "What was that?!"  
  
Sherri looked at the clothes Yukito had designed for her for the play. It was dazzling and stylish, simple yet elegant. "Ah, its beautifal hun." Sherri said with a pert and happy voice. Yukito nodded, her arms slipping around her wasit, "Like you....." He whispered huskily. Sherri shivered with delight, loving him more every second. "Ooooh! You flatter me so!" Sherri said with a light punch as she looked at the beautiful dress. "Try it on...." Yukito said with a smile, "I have other accesorys to go with it, took me all night you know....." Sherri happily tried the white dress on. The pearl white bodice bordered with silver dimonds and tiny embroidd pink flowers made her look splendid, as the white silky skirt dangled loosely and silkily on her leg. The thing lace sleeves has stars and moons embroided on it, and the back had a large, silver butterfly shaped bow on it with long ribbons flowing down the back, trailing on the ground. Yukito gasped as she emerged, looking like an angel or sleeping beauty. The color showed off the sunkissed skin of hers, and complimented those large sappire eyes. Yukito smiled as he pushed forward a velvet white pairs of slippers , and two white ribbon barrets. "Put down your hair and let some hair fall forward, and put on the clips, here, I'll fasion your hair..." He whispered as he let down her hair. Sherri shivered as he lightly carressed her hair. 'He's so good to me...' Sherri thought with a dazed realization. Yukito's hands quickly and expertly parted her hair and twisted them into ywo loose buns. He held the hair with one hand while fumbling for a pearl strung ribbon. As he tied it around her hair, Sherri heard the door of the studio open. "Are you done?" An exited Maria asked while bounding in the door. "Aie, Yea...." Sherri said akwardly as she gently stepped toward the stage, with Yukito encouraging her by pushing her forward gently. 'This is it......' Sherri thought as she faced the audience.  
  
The negaverse was thinking deeply, and evilly as they were suprised as they felt the magnifecnet power of the crystal move into America. They had followed it, and met a new enemy. Gaurdian Moonlight. Zoicite cursed, making another youma to attack her. "Shes too powerful." Zoicite told himself as scowled. "And beautiful..." Malachite said dreamily as he entered. Zoicite growled. "Idiot......." How were they to defeat this stronger more beautiful enemy? He thought as he glared at Malacites dreamy eyes. Shes way too strong....  
  
Luna and Artemis were worried. All the could do was purr and meow so they were useless in helping their scouts. They watched Haruka, Raye, Ami, Hotoru, Setsuna, and Michelle work together with worry. "Do you think they could do it?" Luna meowed to Artemis. Artemis frowned. "I honestly don't know Luna.... just wait and see........" he meowed back.  
  
To be continued............  
  
Okie! **phew** Wasn't it purty long? O well, please reveiw and thanx once again!  
  
**Peony 


	11. The Shifting of Portals, the Betrayals p...

Rejected  
  
Peonyqt1004  
  
As disclamiers apply  
  
Thanx for soming back! (= Reveiw! Thank u my supporters! ^_^ Thank you all! (= Thanks for wasting your muscular strength clicking that mouse to come here! **joyful tears**  
  
The Interveiw  
  
Sherri collapsed against Yukito, she was spent, she had spent 3 hours acting in front of a small audience and a camera. Sherri snuggled up to Yukito, her arms tremebeling, she as hungry. Yukito sensed that hunger as her stomache rumbled. "Gotta go eat?" Yukito asked with a joking voice. "Mou...... hai." She replied as she bent over with hunger. Maria jumped in. 'O! Take me too! And Tori too!" Maria giggled at Sherris horrified look. This mere lunch was soon to be turned into a party. Opal joined, her eyes glittering. "I'll call Josh, see if he can come." Sherri graoned, "You guys????" But secretly, she was happy for the attention, being the emotionaly starved person she was. Smiling she followed Yukito.  
  
Mina was excited, she kept checking how much time there was left till they would actually see the all so famous Sherri Serene. "45 minutes to go!" She crowed, as she plucked at her orange sweatshirt and looked at her orange and yellow watch. Raye smiled, some tension was released from their little group, and she was glad for that. Haruka seemed to be off in another world, her eyes seeing nothing. Darien sat there with a bored look, his mind wandering to Serena. Setsuna felt the shifting of the portals. "No!" Setsuna whispered, turning pale as she felt the voids trembling, trembling and shifting, to change the future........ to change the happenings that would lead to the Silver Millenium. "NO!" Setsuna gasped in pain, as she felt the grinding of the dimensions crushing against each other, painfully and a dark shadow was over clouding the white light. Setsuna grimaced in pain, doubling over. "Setsuna!" Hothoru exclaimed. Followed by series of worried chatter from Michelle and the schouts. "I'm ok...." Setsuna said, looking up at them, eyes glazed. "The portals..... dear god no...." Setsuna fainted, limp on the streets. Haruka checked her pulse. "Shes ok, she just fainted..." Haruka said. Hothoru shook her head, her eyes cold as ice, and saturn. "The portals are shifting....... If you've noticed, our powers will start to dim away once the portal shifts all the way, if that happens, dark will consume the light." Hothoru said, her voice cutting lice lashes of cold sharp ice. Hothoru looked away. "Mina, stay here with Darien. We all will go to the hospital, Setsuna needs to be taken care of." Haruka looked up regretfully as she saw Minas upset face. "Its ok Mina, we will see Sherri too, later." Haruka picked up the gauridan on time and placed her at the back of the blue car. "We will phone Darien once this all has been sortred out." Raye said, her eyes dead serious. Mina sighed as they left, her joy sapped from her. Darien felt a sort of cold sensation on his back. If the portals were moving, then that means he may lose his Serenity forever.  
  
Sherri was energetically gobbling down her big Mac. "FOUD NEBBA TATE TO GOOOT!" Sherri exclaimed as she swallowed her food with a choke. Yukito smiled, this was what he loved about her, her naiveness, her beauty, most of all, her beautiful feelings. She was so pure, never reallt tinted with anything unpure, always kind, loving, so beautiful and serene...... He fingered a velvet box in his large Polo jacket. He knew, the time will come, where he would tell her......... the most special thing..... and he would be waiting for her special answer.  
  
Sherri waved good bye to her friends, her appetite satiated, she walked with Yukito toward the silver convertable. Suddenly, the sensation rolled over her again. Evil. The tained darkness of it. She turned adruptly from Yukito. "Sherri?" He questioned. "Oh nothing...." Sherri said. She got in the convertable and drove toward her interveiw.  
  
Mina shouted, waking Darien up from his slumber. "SHES HERE!" Mina yelled out in a shrill voice. He looked up, God, that lady was beautiful, she seemed more angelitic now he saw her fce to face. She was walking down the velvet carpet leading into the Casino. Followed by a tall handsome man. Darien saw her beautiful azure eyes, seeming to be pure in everyway, her long blonde eyelashes, shuttering her gaze from anyone. Her exotic body drew his eyes, curvy, tall, slender, so beautiful..... Darien was in a haze, staring at Sherri Serene, not knowing who she really was. But a weird tug at his link drew his attention. Was it possibly... be Serena? Darien looked around, and not seeing anyone who looked like Serena, he turned back to the sheriking crying Mina.  
  
Sherri was doing what every beautiful popular model had to do. Strut down the red carpet. She hated it, but that was life. She shuttered hr gaze from the guys, who looked at her with open admiration. Shhe felt overly confident, but then, all the confidence drained away, as she saw two people staring at her with awe. Mina and Darien. She uttered a low gasp, her heart gave a leap. Oh Darien was so handsome, so much of an ice god..... So cold , so untouchable..... She felt sobs building in her, swallowing the lump, she strutted the rest of the way in, toward her screaming fans. She looked confident on the outside, but really, her feelings were in turmoil.   
  
Setsuna gasped, waking up and seeing herslf in the hospital, she started to cry hysterically. "The lights gonee........!" Setsuna wailed. "I have failed my duty!" Setsuns woke up her friends with her frienzied crys. "Setsuna! Calm down!" Ami ordered, looking older than she really was. Setsuna started to laugh, laugh hysterically. Between her frienzied rabied like laughter she uttered, "The tiny silver of light is left.... How ironic, now that the silver millinuem is gone....... Damn us scouts.... we failed! HAHAHAHAHA! See! I told you Queen Serenity to not give the key to me! Not to trust us failures with the powers of the senshi!" Setsuna said hysterically, looking wild and maniacal. Raye slapped Setsuna, helpless, knowing this was the only way to shut her up. Setsuna became quite, tears flowing down her eyes. "Raye, oh Raye? You have been wanting to be the leader of the senshi for years? Are you happy? Are you happy now you can be the leader? I'm sorry Raye, but my loyalty was given to Serenity , not you!" Setsuna whispered, reflecting all the tainted darkness in the firey raven haired girls heart. Raye gasped, "Are you gone mad Setsuna?!" She was glad people here was American, not japenese. "No." Setsuna said, her eyes meeting everyone of them in the room. "Admit it! You all envy our princess our queen! Why her? We are princesses too? Haven't you thought of that?!" Raye was struck, she knew it was ture, how selfish she was, how selfish they all were. Now seeing Setsuna break up this way, tears started to flow from her eyes. Ami closed her eyes, taking in ragged breaths while Lita started to cry quietly in her hands. Luna, who had been following them around, followewd by Artemis (to check on them, though they do not know how to talk) started to cry. 'My scouts! How could you? How could you have tricked me? Tricked Artemis into betraying my princess..... owner? Oh scouts!' Tears flowed from her eyes as she realized the truth. Serena may never come back. They had dangered the world, in exchange for their own foolish wishes.  
  
A pair of red eyes eyes Zoicite. "So.... this is her? The powerful one?" the alien from another planet asked. "Yes, Go destroy her, and bring back the crystal........ and you and your people will have your fair share....." The alien looked thoughtful and its red eyes gleamed, making its shadowy body darker. "Deal." The voice said, laughing, cakcling as it dissapeared into a puddle of shadow.  
  
To be continued.............  
  
Like? Sorry for late updates. Now I have 10 fics to work on! It me own fauuuult! )-= O well, REVEIW! Tell me if u liked or not@! (= Once again, thank you for reveiws! 


	12. Love is Cruel/ The Beggining of Darkness

Rejected  
  
Chapter Title: "Love is Cruel"  
  
  
  
Peony: Sorry for the late update, Fanfiction.net had been down and out so I had a hard time logging in. Thanx for your reveiws and please review still! (= I thank u for coming a reading my fic!  
  
~Peonyqt1004  
  
  
  
Sherri Serena gracefully glided toward the crowd of eager interveiwers. She shuttered her eyes from the outside world as she sat down on the small velvet chair near a jackppot machine. "Sherri Serene.... What was your age when you last began modeling?" "What was the last play you acted in?" Sherri repplied with a fake cheerful smile, "14, and the last Play I acted in was the Earth and the Moon...." The intervewers flashed their cameras and chattered, giving Sherri a major headache. "SHERRI! I'M YOU BIGGEST FAN! MAY I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Someones voice yelled out, barging through the wave of interveiwers. Sherri looked up sharply, she knew that voice. 'no!' Sherri thought as she looked into the face of Mina. Once again, Serena ws struggling to take over her body. Sherri took in a ragged breath as she picked up her silver pen and started to sign the front page of a Seventeen magazine. Mina, her fan? That was quite impossible....... Sherri looked away as she handed the magazine back to Mina. Mina squealed as she suddenly took out a camera and took a picture of Sherri. Sherri got up. "I have to go...." She said, ignoring all the interveiwers questions. Yukito came up behind her with a confused look in his warm golden eyes. "Sherri whats the matter?" Sherri took in a ragged breath, "Nothing." She said with a unconvincing smile.   
  
Setsuna closed her eyes, her tears spent. The doctor came in and said it was nothing more than hysterics, making Ami, Raye, and Lita look up and sigh with relief. "She can leave today." The doctor said. Raye and Lita nodded. "Thank you doctor." They choursed as they help Setsuna into a wheelchair. Setsuna opened her eyes. "Wheres Haruka, Michelle and Hothoru?" She whispered. "I dont know, they said they had to go somewhere...." Raye answered with an uncertain look in her eyes. Setsuna closed her eyes, making her seem suddenly like the calm eyes of a hurricane.... Ami thought, but thats a bad thing, because thats only the biggining of another incoming disaster.  
  
**brrring** Darien stopped staring at the spot where Sherri had been a few minutesago and took out his cell phone. "Hello?" he said, not being able to take the slight twinge of irratbility out of his voice. "Setsunas alright." Raye said from the other side. "Thats good." Darien replied as he heard Mina impatiently stomp her foot. "I have to go okay? I'll see you guys at the hotel." He shut the silver and black cell phone with a snap and slipped it into his front breast pocket. Mina seemed to be daydreaming. "I got a picture and an Autograph of Sherri....." She mumbled as she suddenly turned to Darien. "Lets go follow her! Shes going to model at The Seventeen agency, lessgo!" Darein sighed as they got into his convertable. "Wait up!" Darien turned and saw Haruka, Michelle, and Hothoru running after them. "We promised to come see Sherri with you and here we are." Haruka said with a bland smile as she slid into the back seat with Michelle and Hothoru.  
  
Sherri was pale as she opened her asprin bottle with trembling hands. She swallowed a pill and took in a ragged sigh. "Sherri." A concered voice said behind her. Sherri whirled around and faced her lover. "Yu-uk-ito?" She said with a trembling voice. "Are you ok? Your acting out of whack...." Yukito said as he wrapped Sherri in a hug. Sherri let out a ragged sob. "I have a headache...." she said while sobbing. Sherri pulled away and immediately regretted it. She saw the hur loook on his face. She didn't want to hurt him, oh please god no! She would never hurt the ones she loved! Especially Yukito...... unlike her scouts and Darien.... She went and huggedf Yukito again, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you..... Gomen nasi?" Yukito smiled as her as he lifted her face. "Sherri..." He said quietly. "You're everything I have ever wanted... I just can't understand why you are acting so weird lately." Sherri smiled at him a geniune smile that seemed to lighten up her face and make her face more endearing. "Oh honey? You are so sweet? Please dont worry about me? Everyone has their own demons......." Yukito sighed. "But if you need me... I'm always here." Sherri smiled again with tears falling from her eyes. "I know."  
  
  
Haruka didn't want to tell Darien or Mina the real reason why they had followed them. Sje felt as if she had to, they had to.... She felt something in the atmosphere which spelled trouble... But what was it? Was it just the portals? Haruka looked around as Darien screeched to a stop in front of the building. It was a large building with lots of colors and posters on the outside with class revolving glass windows and such. Haruka helped Michelle and Hothoru out and stared at the building with peircing eyes. She felt it. Again. That weird alen power that seemed to not belong. But what was it?   
  
The red eyes youma/ alien snuck up behind the large building. This was the only way to get that stupid Gaurdians attention, the only was to fufill the deal. The building would cause all the attention to shift here......... and then....... Gaurdian of Moonlight would be no more.  
  
Sherri Serene looked at her silver watch and saw that it was time for her to get going. "Yukito? Did you finish the dress?" Yukito approached her, coming out of the door. "It is not a dress......Its something cute and fitting for my princess...." Sherri looekd at him curiously. "What is it?" She playfully sneaked a look behind his back. "No peeking my princess...." Sherri suddenly remeberd the times when Darien had said my princess to her.... She felt the familiar feeling of hatred and saddness....... But she shrugged it off like a cloak she took off and ton and faced Yukito with playful blue eyes. "Mou, I thought you loved me ne?" Yuktio chuckled a strong quite chuckle, making Sherri's heart beat harder and faster. "Here, I'll show you.." He took out a beautiful silky white outfit from a brown bag that he had carried. Sherri gasped. "Its beautiful......... More beautiful than all the others you have mad!" Yukito smiled as he showed her the white silk outfit. It was a halter top tank top (all white silk) that was enbroided with small silver moons and small blue jewelery. The string of the halter top was made up with three strings, which had small silver mirror like beads hanging from them, the pants were flared side cut white silk bell bottoms which was also embroided with silver moons and one large silver moon embroided on the side of a pocket. It had a small bunny on the moon, making Sherri smile as she remebered the japenese tale of a rabbit on the moon. All of those clothing was accompined by white satin high heels and a silky white over shirt. Sherri ran andhugged Yukito. "You're so good to me!" She exclaimed. Yukito laughed. "Thats not all my love..... this outfit comes with this...." He took a small velvet box out of his pocket and snapped it open. Sherri gasped. It was a silver ring with a small crystal like rose on it. A rose. That made her remeber Darien. Dariens love was cruel, always making her cry, get hurt, never really happy..... but Yukitos love was diffrent. Warm, comforting....... "Is it what I think it is?" Sherri breathed. "Yes." Yukito said quietly, scared to hear her response. Sherri closed her eyes. If she accepted, that meant she would leave the past behind, forget everything, and live on.............. if she declined, she would be waiting for the cruel love that Endymion had to offer and the Scouts. Which one? Sherri looked up, "Yes." Sherri said, feeling as if Serena had finally lost her grip on her. "Yes!" She said as she hugged Yukito with all her strength. "I love you Yukito! Thank you!" She felt tears of relief and joy slip from her eye lids as Yukito slipped the cool cold ring onto her slender fingers. "Thank you Sherri, for saying yes......"  
  
Far across from where sherri was, the seventeen building was being surrounded by the enemy, negaverse. "Yes......" The red eyes youma said with a strange snake like voice. Suddenly, the dark blakc body of the monster slipped into a puddle of shadow, and the whole entire buiilding was engulfed in sudden darkness. Screams of victims rose from inside........   
  
Haruka shouted. "The building!" Darien and everyones eyes shot up. The building was all black, with no windows or anything, and blood was seeping from the floor of the building out into the streets. What new enemy was this? Haruka was first to react. "Uranus star power!" She turned into the scout of Uranus and she turned to the group. "I'll try to find whats going on, Hurry up ok? I'll keep in contact with you with the communicator." Haruka left adruptly as she hurried out to the building.   
  
Setsuna felt the gentle pull of the portals. "It has started......" Setsuna said weakly. "The dark is coming..... the forces from the outside........."   
  
To be continued.........  
  
Like? I know, I was in a hurry, this story isn't all that great but REVEIW PLEASE! (=  
~Peony 


	13. The Creatures from Hel

Rejected  
  
~~Sorry Minna chans! ^^ I had a broken cpu so It took a long time to do all this stuff over again. Gomen ne! And sorry for the inconvinecne! (Sorry, sp error). (= I had to change the story, the cpu broke and we got it repaired, but the stories got erased, so I had to re type it, so its sorta rough, Enjoy! Thank u for informing on the errorz ! (fanfiction errors that is!) Merry Christmas! ~~   
  
The Darkness from The Depths of Hel  
  
  
Haruka looked with apprehension. She could'nt belive it. It was the blood red eyes and the dark blackness that she felt around the creature which made her gape in astonishment. "Ah, a senshi!" The creature said in a gravelly oily voice. Haruka stared at the creature and attempted to talk, but only choked words came out. "Remeber me? Princess Haruka?" Haruka shook her head. "Ah, the rencarnations are so stupid.... The war between the Hels, does that ring a bell?" Haruka gasped as flickering images of a battle from the past flashed through her head. "No! Not you shadow demons!" Haruka bit her lip and said in a stern angry voice. "What do you want, you blood thirsty vampires.... I will protect this earth!" The demon laughed hysterically, sounding like a mad lunatic. "This planet is full with nice nessecities like blood, but what I want more is the blood of the moon princess herself!" Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Not Serenity.." The creature smiled, showing his dark fangs. "Precisely!" And suddenly melted into the shadows. Haruka looked around with apprehension. The creature was gone.... or was it? Haruka stepped forward, toward the heap of dead bodies piled at the corner. "Such poor victims... but why?" Suddenly, she felt claws scratching her back and something bit into her arm. "AHHHH!" Haruka shoved the demon off of her arm and faced it. "URANUS WORLD SHAKEN!" The demon dodged it with inhumane speed. "A little trick of my own dear...." A large shadowy portal appeared and sucked at Haruka. Haruka grabbed onto a heavy metal desk as she was being sucked in. "Dammit! I need assistance!" Grabbing her communicator, she urgenlty signlaed for help. The demon stood there looking at her, cocking its head to the side with a wicked smirk on its dark face. "Have fun Haruka! By the way, if you survive, tell Serenity that Goron is more than happy to meet her again....." With that the shadow dissappeared into the shadows.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sherri was so happy, she was sure now, Yukito WAS her one and only, not Endymion. She sighed happily as Yukito and her picked out a place to go for for a honey moon. "No dear, Alaska is TOO cold for my taste." Yukito said with a quick shake of his head. Sherri could'nt help but laughing. It had been 10 minutes ago that Yukito had been asking for her hand, and they were already thinking about the honeymoon! They agreed on almost everything. "You should make the wedding dress Yuki dear!" Sherri said, "And how could you not like Alaska! You snow bunny!" (Yukito means snow bunny) Yukito stuck out a tounge and made a cute funny face. "I wish I had a more braver name, but my mom was partial to Bunnies." Sherri was hit with a wave of Nausea. Her middle name was Usagi, meaning "Bunni". It brought back a sea of pain when she remebered the word "Usako," meaning my bunni that Darien had once so cruelly used on her, toying with her. Sherri shook it off. 'Serena is DEAD!' She thought vehmenetly. 'I am definetly not that pitiful klutzy girl!' "Sherri? Are you ok? You look pale!" Sherri looked up quickly and met Yukitos eyes, the ever kind and soft amber eyes. "I-i-i have a headache." Yukito moved toward her side. "Sherri, maybe you should get home...." Sherri smiled at him bleakly. "Sorry to ruin the moment." Yukito laughed lightly. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're ok." Darien never thought of her. Serena thought angrily. Sherri stamped on those long dead emotions. "Thank you, um, see you tommorrow, Remeber the dress!" With that, Sherri bursted out of the room, panting with effort as she felt the old despairs tidal up in her. But it was replaced by something else. The sense of danger and urgent need. The sense of darkness and evil. The negaverse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka was losing her grip. 'Where are they?!' Haruka thought frantically as she slipped along the metal table. The dark portal was going to destroy her. 'This can't be happening!' Haruka thought with frantic fear. But it was all too true. It was going to end this way, no matter is she liked it or not. Her fingers at last gave, and she felt herself falling. 'I am a failure.... My princess, forgive me...' **BAM** Haruka opened her eyes. Hotohru grabbed Harukas hand and a chain of sailor senshis dragged Haruka out of the portal, but the portal seemed to roar in anger. Then darkness. Hothoru breathed heavily next to Haruka. "Are u ok?" As soon as she said that, the portals gravity seemed to grow. Darien yelled over the thunderous winds. "We have to destroy it! It seems to have grown more powerful!" Sailor Mars, injured from one of the shadow demons got up painfully. "We have to use all we got and throw them into the portal." Everyone looked apprehensive, they were not sure if it would work, but they knew, that this might be the only way.   
  
"MARS CELETRIAL FIRE SURROUND!"  
"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
"SATURN SILENCE WALL!"  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
  
(A/N:Sorry, I forgot some of the scouts but it took up too much time;;^^)   
  
The attacks seemed to combine and hit the portal with a loud bang. The portal seemed to fade, then came back. The portal seemed to laugh at the weak attempt, mock them... make them look bad. "We were not strong enough...." Jupiter whispered with a tired sigh. "MOON BEAM ANNHILATE!" A great roaring blast of white power streaked passed them and hit the portal with a loud crack. The Portal seemed to wail in agony as it disinegrated into moon dust. The darkness which had shrouded the building lifted and the people who were still alive clawed their way from under the dead bodies. "Who are you?" Michiru demanded. Luna, who had been on Mercurys shoulder gasped. "Gaurdian Moonlight!" Luna lept down and stared at the regally dressed scout. "Yes Luna." The Gaurdian said with a stern look. Pluto, who had been crouching in the corner becuase of the pain the moving of the portals brought her looked up for the first time. "Serenity!" She whispered in pain. The Gaurdian seemed to glare through her soft mask. "You were pitiful, if you want to help this planet, you must get better in your techniques, its not working anymore." "STOP!" Haruka yelled. The gaurdian stopped and turned, her silvery hair flashing. "Yes?" "Serenity... ma message for Serenity..." Haruka mumbled, spluttering at the same time. "Yes?" The Gaurdian looked less patient. "Goron..." With those words Moon Beam seemed to still. "Goron? The Shadow warrior?" Sherri had flash backs from the past, red glaring eyes, black evil structure, and sharp dark bloodied fangs. "What about them?" Haruka stuttered more, shivering from her close touch of death. "He will be happy to see you." Moon beams eyes gleamed with interest. "Tell him, Serenity will be interested too." "Wait Serena!" Darien yelled as he despretly went up to her. Sherri fired up. "SERENA?! WHO DA HELL IS SHE?!" Moon beam whirled around. "What do you want to know?" Darien faced Moon Beam. "You are Serena aren't you? You have the crystal, you are her! I'm sorry Serena please--." There was a loud slap. Moon Beam had slapped Darien. "Forget it! Serena is dead! I most certaintly is NOT Serena, but remeber this Prince of the Earth.... U were the one who Killed her." With that, Moon beam leaped away. Mercury stared, she was usre that was Serena, btu she had changed, changed so much.... She not only matured, but had hardened her heart. 'Oh Serena.... Please... Forgive us!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Later that Night)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sherri cried alone, on her bed, she was scared, scared of Goron, and.... and.... of the feelings that consumed her when she faced Darien. O god, and the scouts, looking at her, this was too much.... Tears ran down her face as she remebered what they had done. 'You're too weak to be a leader!' Raye had declared. It hurted more than anything, and still hurted now.... Sherri got up slowly. She cupped a hand around the crystal. It glowed brightly. 'Oh mother.... if only you'd come here, and comfort me.....'  
  
** Flash back****  
  
Queen Serenity sat on the balcony, her eyes looking far into the beautiful sunset which the moon provides. "Mother!" A small Serenity ran toward the regal queen with tears in her eyes. "Serenity! Whats the matter?!" Serenity cried and hiccuped as she said the following words. "Mother! Raye made fun of me, she said I'm not worthy to be a ruler!" Queen Serenity looked around sharply, looking for the raven headed girl. Then she focused on her sobbing daughter. "Shh.... Usagi! (Bunny of the moon, I think;;) No need to cry!" "There is a need mommy!" Serenity said tearfully, her blue eyes twinkling with shed tears. "No, be strong, the scouts are jelouse, there is no need to cry over a petty thing!" She patted her daughters odangos and lifted her daughters face with a slender finger. "If you show a tear or any sign of weakness, the dark will attack, and then, you have everything to lose. Be strong my child...."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
The crystal made the image seem more vivid and real, it brought a warm feeling yet a sort of bitterness in her throat. "Mother, I shall be strong....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Goron...." a creature of darkness growled to his more higher rank. "Yes Hotoshimo?" "Zoicite....." Goron got up, his liquidy shape dropped into the shadows. He slithered out from the shadow behind Zoicite. "That Shadow demon is late!" Zoicite hissed. "O really?" The oily voice of Goron washed over Zoicite. "IE!" Zoicite whirled around. "Ugh, Goron.... Don't DO that! I almost died!" Goron grinned a evil grin. 'Thats just what Ii want to do to you, but not yet... Not till the plan is finished....' Zoicite glared at the alien. 'When We're finished with you, it will be you who die......' "You got her yet?" Goron shook his head. "I want to toy with her first, I want to see her best shot...." With that, he picked up a small model of the moon in his hands. "And Serenity will pay for what she did to Shida!" The moon was crushed to dust as he gripped his hand harder.  
  
Tto Be Continued.....~  
reply! PLEASE REVIEW! ^~ Onegai! 


	14. The Reaccuring Past

Rejected  
  
Peonyqt1004: Onegai, please understand why I Hav'nt been updating as much! I had homework, its almost mid terms, my cpu crashed, and I have family problems with my parents. Pray understand my circumstances! Please read and reveiw though! *puppy eyes*   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SM!  
  
Chapter Title: Shida Kijo, the Daker Shadow form the Past.  
  
Sherri gently tucked her silver curl behind her ear and musingly she read her magazine. A knock on the door made her jerk her head up, her french braided long hair moving gently to the sudden movement. Sherri opened the door. "Ano? Yukito-sama!" Sherri fairly beamed as she let him into the room. Yukito looked quite serious as he sat down. "Sherri, tell me the truth, I know ur not telling me everything thing I need to know, and I'm not even sure if ur Sherri." Sherri looked suprised. "What makes u--" Yukito flourished out paper. "Remeber when you told me u came to Kyoto at the 25th? When we had out marriage chat last week? Well I went to get our documents leagalized and they siad there is no one called Sherri Serene who came abord the plane at the 25th." Sherri Serene sighed. "Yuki-chan." Sherri looked at her hands and sighed. "I feel selfish telling you this, but those things are for later. Onegai..." Yukito nodded curtly, his broad bright smile returned. "I can trust you Sherri, I'm counting on you." Sherri swallowed her suddden tears. "Areigotu....." 'Its been only years ago that my frenz, my so called frenz said that to me....'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Sailor Moon clutched her crimson bleeding leg." We have to get Rini back!" Marslooked a bit firghtful. "But what about us? And you?" Sailor Moon smiled a grimace of a smile but looked reassuringly at Mars and all her scared friends around her. "Trust me." The girls looked a bit tenative but Mercury was the first to speak up. "She never failed us once!" Jupiter nodded. "Hai! We can trust her, trust her to come back with Rini and herself safely! And us too!" The rest chorused with the others. "We can trust you Serena, we're counting on you!"  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Sherri shut the door after Yukito left, her eyes now shedding her held back tears. 'Its felt good, to be trusted, to be relyed on... to have them as friends....' She sighed as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. 'But the friendship was good when it lasted.... And Darien, I must forget him. We were never meant to be....' A great tightness tightened in her chest, constricting her chest till it felt as if it would burst. 'I love him.... I--.' Sherri smacked herself mentally. 'I can't, I love Yukito....' Her eyes seemed disfoucused as she looked over at something covered by a heavy light blue velvet drape. Sherri slipped a thick album out from under the drapes. Pictures of past recollections flashed before her eyes, Mina and her standing under a tree after a festival, her and Darien at a festival with Rini sticking her tounge out at the camera... and Luna and Raye.... and..... a warm droplet of salty clear water hit the photo album. Sherri Serene was crying again, crying over a friendship lost, and a love which caused her pain, and happiness...  
  
Raye looked tired as she sat down rubbing her temples. "We need to find her true identity...." Raye concluded. "And when we do we can make her sit down.... and we can talk, and actually understand each other..." Amy looked thoughtful. "Thats true, but how can we make her listen?" Lita snapped her fingers. "Amy can you still make a homing or tracking device?" Amy nodded, her eyes bright. "I'm onto it sister." She grabbed her computer. "I know exactly what to do." Her eyes were glinting as she turned to them. "We can make a device which can track down the energy emitted from the crystal!" Setsuna sighed. "But Amy, face it, what if we make the Princess more mad?" Amy nibbled her lips and smiled tenatively. "Its worth a shot." Haruka nodded. "Its better then not letting us hear us out at all." Michiru sighed. "But with her power, how can we stop her? And get her to listen?" Haruka smiled. "Serenity would not lay a hand on us. I assure u...." Mina was foucused on something entirely diffrent from what they were talking about. "Look! Hotohoru is crying!" Hotohoru stood at the corner, her eyes blank with tears sliding down her emotionless face. Michiru panicked. "Hotohoru?! Are you alright?" Hotohoru looked up, blinking. "Genki Desu...." Hotohoru turned from them, her back against them, her eyes filled with tears. 'Good bye Little Lady....' Holding her hands to her heart she looked out the porch window. 'I am not sure if I will see you again....'  
  
Mina tapped her teeth with a finger. "I think... the most likely place Serena would go to...." Lita shook her head. "Its impossible to find her here." Mina suddenly snapped hier finger. "ANO!" Every face turned to look at her. "Nani yo?!" Mina smiled a all too bright smile. "I know a place where there will be lottsa people, possibly and even highly likey that Serena might be there herself. To Sherri's next interveiw place...." Lita nodded. "Its logical." Amy chuckled. "Lita? Logical? Its true though, and the possibility would be high." Mina clapped her hands. "And also... we can have fun!" "Will you have the tracking device reading by that time Amy?" Raye asked with a monotoneous voice. "Its not only that, but we must do this quick, before they attack again." Amy nodded. "Mina, whens this going to take place?" MIna smiled. "Next week."  
  
Sherri was in a dream. Monnlight pooled aroound her face and gauzy soft light drapes draped her shoulders and arms. She heard herself talking. "Ah, the Moon is so beautiful ehre on earth...." A warm embrace came from behind her. "Serenity, its best ur not too near the windows, who knows how Goron and his troops will arrive here. Its best to be at the safe house." Serenity turned, Sherri was slightely miffed as she saw an endearing grin on her own face. "Endymion, how I wish I can go back home, b4 the darkness eats the world alive..." A sharp rasping noise was herd behind them. Sherri looked on with horror and two words jumped from her lips. "MOVE OUT!" But it was too late, a dark sword peirced the heart of the dark handsome earth prince who slumped over Serenity in last efforts to sheild her. A dark shadow of a woman appeared from the darkness. "Serenity." The rasping voice seemed to hiss. Sherri looked on with horror. Serenity grabbed the sword peirceing her lovers heart and yanked it out, tears streaming down her placid face. "Why?" Serenity questioned with one sobbing breathe. "Why?" The dark woman asked, her hand turning into small daggers. "There is no reason for u to ask that, you know the answer your self sweet Serenity." Serenity weilded the sword, her face bewildered nad tearstained. "How dare you hurt.... my loved one!" Tearfully she ran at the dark creature who merely stood there with a wicked grin, and the shadowy figure flickered, as she raised her arms to fire......  
  
Sherri woke up. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Who was that shadoy person? She trembeled a bit as she thought she saw a shadow near her flicker. A strange sense of foreboding filled her, as she stared at the moon which shone lightly through her window pane. Who was that killer?  
  
Goron planned his next strategey expertly. He needed human energy to become what he needed. He snapped a finger and a shadowy servent neared his master. "Master Goron..." Goron merely nodded. They brought a blindfolded human to him, a pretty teen about the age of 16 was brought. Her crimson red hair cascading like a waterfall down her shoulders. But never with the beauty of the figure which haunted him day and night. Goron brought to girl to him, his shadowy dark hands caressing her face. "Mortal humans...." He hissed in her ear, he tightened his grip on the girls trembleing wrists. He kissed the girl with his shadowy lips, sucking the energy out of her. The girls struggled in vain, and fell limp, dead in the hand of Goron. Goron licked his lips where blood was now dripping from. "Finally, I can transform." Gorons figure went fuzzy and suddenly he had a figure. He was human now, and now, he can mingel in the crowd, and get his vengence. The cold eyes raven headed boy flipped back his longish bangs and eyed his followers with cold red eyes. "Wait for me here, I'll signal to you when I need help." With that, the young man left the room. Zoicite stood in the corner, his eyes narrowing. "He better not fail, or he will suffer." Jedite gwaffed. "He would'nt, we had a treaty." Malacite slowly shook his head, his eyes hard as dimonds. "Creatures from Nemesis can't be trusted. Especially sly battle geniuses like him."  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Peonyqt1004: REVEIW! ONEGAI! ^^; And for those who were wondering, Goron was a characther I totally made up so hes not real alright? ^^ Ariegtou for reading and reveiwing readers! And stay with me...... ^^; 


	15. Strange Happenings...

Rejected  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM!  
  
Peonyqt1004: Hello! ^^ I'm updating b4 my midterms! I hope you enjoy this chapter and reveiw as always! Its nice to hear from all of you! ^^ Ah, and sorry about the mispelling and errors, its been a long time with SM, I rarely even watch the show anymore, but I like writing about it. ^^ So Read on and continue to reveiw! Thanx!  
  
Chapter 15: "Strange Happenings"  
  
  
  
Rini ran down the crystal palace. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Momma!" Rini screamed as she ran toward her tall regal mother who stood at the foot of the stairs. Queen Neo Serenity looked up, "Yes Little lady?" Queen Neo Serenity smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. "Is something the matter?" Rini nodded, her eyes watering. "Okaasan...." She ran to hug her mother. But her hand met nothing. Rini shook. What was going on? Rini looked at her mother. "Ma!" Serenity was staring through Rini and the queens usual gentle smile was gone, Serenitys eyes looked cold and harsh, her gown changed from the usual gauzy white gown to a dark velvet dress. "Mother! Please can you hear me?" Rini screamed. Serenity seemed not to hear. Serenity loooked out the verenda window. "This is what the world has come to." Her voice was cold as ice and as hard as steel. "This is how everything ends." Serenity suddenly drew up a mourning black veil. Covering her beautiful face. "This is it, Endymion and everyone should be happy." Serenitys clenched her eyes shut and took a sword out from the folds of her dress. Rini finally understood. "MOTHER!" Serenity threw herself onto the blade of the knife, her velvet dress turning dark and damp with blood. Rini sobbed, this could'nt be happening. S shrill whistle and voices drew her attention to the verenda window, she gasped at what she saw, millions of soldiers who looked as if they were part of the shadow element themselves. The Shadows of the long dead planet, Nemesis. Rini drew back, clenching her knuckles. She would'nt see this! She grabbed the crystal between her hands. "Princess moon power!" Nothing happened. Rini looked at her reflection from across the room. There was nothing. Rini moved her arms and faced the window, touching it. Nothing. A shrill scream ripped its way out of her throat. What was happening?! She turned to her mother and grabbed her mothers face, a strange twisted look made its way across Rinis face. "Whats happening! Serena!" Serenitys face changed, and so did the surroundings. Serenitys face became younger, more childlike, her eyes opened. "Who are you?" It was Serena at the age of 17. Rini held in a sob, she could see her! "Serena u ditz its me! Rini!" Serena looked blank. "Whos Serena?" Rinis heart froze and skipped a beat. "Serena? Its me!" Serena pulled away. "Stop playing with me little girl. I'm not Serena, I'm Sherri Serene." The person who looked alot like Serena got up and smiled at Rini. "Little girl, you look lost." Rini then noticed her surroundings. It was utter disaster, the once beautiful earth shattered into darkness. Smoke rose from blackened fallen buildings. The streets were covered with dead and dying people. "Whta happened?" Rini asked with wonder. "What do you mean?" Sherri answered curtly, "Its been this was for a while." Rini stopped. "Serena...." Sherri turned and faced her, hands on her hips. "Who are you talking about?" The girl exclaimed. "Serena died long ago!"  
  
Rini screamed, a gut wrenching scream mingled with a sob. Rini woke up, sweating profusely. "Whta happened?" A cool hand rested on her head. "Its ok little lady. It was just a nightmare" Rini looked up. "Mom?" Serenity smiled, her goldish, silver odangos sweeping the floor. "Yes my sweet?" Rini cried out in relief and hugged her mother. "You can see me!" Rini yelled out hysterically. Serenity looked puzzled, her dainty face crumpled a bit. "Honey are you ok?" Rini nodded. "Now I am..." Rini mummered. Serenity pulled away. "Now hush and sleep, let the sound of the wind bring peace to whatever troubles your mind." Sereinty left without a sound, her pratically weightless dress lightly floating, a sweet after smell of her mothers deilicious lilac perfume was left behind. Rini sat there, looking after her mother.   
  
  
  
Sherri wore her sweat clothes, her hair in a silverish mess. "Ugh..." Sherri threw herself onto her bed. She smiled as she looked at a picture of her and Yukito. She loved him so much. She kissed the frame and smiled, then frowned as a sudden thought occured to her. She had to tell him about her past. Sherri growled with fusteration as she got up and pulled her hair out of a messy ponytail. She was uneasy on how he'd react. Would her understand? Sherri sighed as she turned the water on in her tub and poured a large content of lialc smelling bubble bath soap into the steaming water. She needed to relax.  
  
Ami screwed the small device together. Ami looked at it with triumph eyes. "Done!" Raye smiled as she looked at the small device. It seemed like a cell phone, but she knew it would work. Ami sighed. "Now, all we need is to find her." Mina giggled."Hey Hotaru? Why the long face?" Hotaru looked up, her fanthomless dark eyes looking sad. "Its nothing." Hortaru turned away. 'Actually...' Hotaru thought with a wistful tone., 'Something is the matter...' She watched her short lock of hair move in front of her eyes as a gentle breeze swept the room. 'I'm afariad.... Little lady.... For you....'   
  
Sherri styled her hair into two fishbraids and tied the ends together with a pink bow. "There!" Sherri smiled. "Now it looks alright." She patted her plaid pleated skirt down and tugged her white shirt. Grabbing a black trench coat as she left she left the room. Her keys jingled as she ran. She finally reached her car. Smiling as she revved her car she backed up. As she slowly made her way out of the crowded parking space she suddenly perked up. Was that some strange energy force she was feeling? She scanned the area with her sharp blue eyes. No, it was nothing.Sherri backed her car and drove away. A tall black haired man with red eyes stared after the girl. "Soon...." He mused, his eyes locked onto the horizion where Sherri dissappeared off to.  
  
Darien sighed, it was too much trouble, to find a girl who would'nt come back. But he wanted her back. He always wanted her. He shook his head, locks of black hair falling across his eyes. He jumped back as he heard a strange noise. "Rini?!" He said outloud as he covered gus eyes from a sudden flash of bright light. Rini stepped out, her eyes looking wild. "Wheres mom?" Darien was suprised, Rini rarely called Serena mom.... "Shes... not ehre." Darien felt his heart pummel to the ground. "She left." Rinis eyes went wide. "Left?" Rini covered her mouth. 'So thast why the dream came up!' Rini grabbed her fathers shoulders as he looked away. "Pa!" She yelled. "If you don't get her back.... terrible things will happen!" She quickly explained the dream. "Sherri?" Darien asked, his eyebrows knit. "Are you sure thats what she said to u in ur dream?" Rini nodded. Darien looked amused. "So shes been there all along." Mina stepped in, the door creaking. "Pineapple Darien? Oh! Rini!" Mina smiled brightly. Mina put down the tray. "Whos been there all along Darien?" Dariens eyes narrowed. "Sherri Serene." Mina nodded. "Well what about her?" Darien faced Mina slowly. "Amis device works right?" Mina nodded, confused. "Sherri may be Serena, maybe our search for the real identity is over...." Mina gasped. Darien got up. "Get Ami and Raye, lets track Serena down." Mina halted. "Darien..." Mina said, her voice low. "Ami and Raye are... well, gone, after the enemy."  
  
Ami ran out, she knew she felt the energy somewhere. "Show urself evil spirit!" Raye yelled, following Ami. A dark figure stepped out. "Hello Sailor Sensheis." The figure said with an oily voice. He looked up. "Remeber your old pal Goron? Well I want to say hi..." A sudden black blast hit Ami and Raye on their chest. Knocking the breathe out of them, and throwing them into a wall. "Give me the device." Goron demanded, pressing his steel shoe onto Amis neck. Amis eyes widened. "How'd you know--." Goron smirked. "The earth is so vunerable, every where where shadow may be, it is like a telephone to us." Rayes eyes widened. "The shadowy creatures..." Raye got up. "Not you again!"  
  
To be continued......  
  
Peonyqt1004: Thank you for reading, and please remeber to reveiw onegai! ^^ 


	16. Gorons Revenge

Rejected  
  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
AN: Gomen Nasai everyone!!! I'm sorry for such a late late posting! I still hope everyone loves this story and reveiws and read this.... *Sad sigh* I think Its time I finish this story! *determined pose* 3 more chapters and I'll be wrapping this up. Be prepared for some long and descriptive chapters (After this one)!!!! WAHOO! XD And also, pardon me is I do 5 more chapters, cuz I need to explain things and all. Ok? R and R and remeber, readers I love you all! *bursts into tears* I forgot this password for the account. T_T; Thats what took so long. I suddenly remebered not too long ago. O dear. But I promise, more in less days ok?! JA! R and R.  
  
Title: Gorons Revenge  
  
  
(BTW, Goron was a totally fictional characther by me)  
  
Ami ran out, she knew she felt the energy somewhere. "Show urself evil spirit!" Raye yelled, following Ami. A dark figure stepped out. "Hello Sailor Sensheis." The figure said with an oily voice. He looked up. "Remeber your old pal Goron? Well I want is to say hi..." A sudden black blast hit Ami and Raye on their chest. Knocking the breathe out of them, and throwing them into a wall. "Give me the device." Goron demanded, pressing his steel shoe onto Amis neck. Amis eyes widened. "How'd you know--." Goron smirked. "The earth is so vunerable, every where where shadow may be, it is like a telephone to us." Rayes eyes widened. "The shadowy creatures..." Raye got up. "Not you again!"  
  
***  
  
The steel tipped shoe dug into the tender flesh beneath her neck. Raye winced, her eyes widining from the pain and also from the long blade that Goron had apparently drawn out of nowhere. His red eyes were hard. "Shida." He spoke softly, his voice a gravelly growl. "So Long I have waited for this moment...." He knocked Ami over, who had been reaching to throw a rock at him. Ami groaned in response adn fell to her knees as she gasped for breathe. Goron grinned. "Jelousy has made you weak, your flame does not bode well." He pointed at the darkening sky. "You see your planet? Look at it stupid Mars princess.... Its fading.... and your greatest weakness has made you this way." His long thin blade slightly cut Rayes throat. Raye cried out and closed her eyes tightly. 'Please..... Lady moon.... forgive me.....' Goron suddenly threw his blade into the air. The blade dissappeared. "Pity. It would've been fun to kill you..... two pathetic soldiers of the Silver Millenium." He grinned, his cold red eyes glinting like polished rubies. "But, I have plans for you two. To restore someone you two had tried so hard to kill." He brought out his shadowy hand, and blasted the two sailors. Two shrill screams peirced the nights silence. As if to silence them. A fog hung over the city of New York.  
  
Sherri ran. Faster, and faster. Her face was grim and pinched. Her feet stomping on the treadmill. 'No.... Serena, you pathetic girl.. You're not coming back.' With each stomp, Sherri imagined all the faces of the people who had betrayed her. Yukito came up behind her, his eyes wide in concern. "Sherri. We have to talk." Sherri turned about, her eyes looking as cold as the ice burg which had destroyed the Titanic. "What is it Yukito." Her voice was sharp and pained. Yukito sensed something. "Your mad at me, why?" Sherri whirled about, her silverish golden hair whirling about her like a cloud. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied. Yukito sighed, and approached her more cautiously. "Sherri..... I'm sorry. Whatever I did......" Sherri looked up, startled. No man, let alone, a person, ever said that to her, without knowing the reason. "What?!" She was startled by the kindness. The kindness she had fallen in love with not too long ago. "I'm sorry Sherri. I know I..... I.. I'm not good enough for you." Sherri gasped. "I didn't mean to--." Yukito smiled suddenly, his face brightening. "So what color dress do you want for your wedding?!" Sherri paused, astonished by his autrocity, and suddenly, she laughed. A whole hearted laugh. Something she had'nt done in a long time.  
  
Haruka looked worried. "Its so sudden....." She whispered. Michiru, (Michelle) looked concerened, her eyes filled with tears. "You think.... she's going to die?" Haruka shook her head. "She's stronger than that." A pale looking Hotohoru was sleeping beneathe dark sheets, her eyes had bags beneath them. "She knows too much Haruka." Michiru reflected. "She's much wiser than we think." "And its killing her." Haruka finished.  
  
'The portals are shifting.... Soon the bright future shall be replaced with a revolting dark age.....' Setsuna felt another spasm of excrutiating pain shoot through her. 'Dear princess..... save us all.... Forgive us.....' A sudden wrench brought her convulsing onto the floor. The portal was moving faster now, and taking its toll on the senshi of time. With a weak cough, Setsuna curled up into a ball, and went into a deep sleep, away from the real world.  
  
Goron tossed about the small device. 'A tracking device on the stupid peice of rock.' He thought. His shadow warriors would have no problem. They were heavely disciplined and were good at spying, and tracking without being seen. "Where ever the silver crystal is. Serenity is. Spread out." Goron commanded. He showed his warrior where Serena should be. "I want her here, before tonight ends. With the stupid stone and her soul, we can bring back out people, and regain out true forms." There was a ghostly cheer from his group. 'The hunt, starts now.'  
  
Darien looked nervous, Sherri, also known as Serena, would be here, soon. He checked his watch. There was the limo. He kept his eyes on the door, he knew she would step out. And she did. She was tall and slender, a woman, no longer a little girl. He stood there, gawking. "Come on!" Mina cried out. "Onwards! Shes there. We just have to get her attention!" Darien let himself be dragged, his heart fearful.  
  
Rini paced the room. Her small face sad. "Mommy...." She didn't know what to do. Strangely, her mom was more absent minded. She had to check on her mother. Rini walked into her mothers large room. "Mom?" The beautiful queen cocked her head at her daughter, her eyes absent. "Hm? Who are you?" Serenity blinked twice, and then laughed. "Sorry Rini dear, I guess I'm getting old." Serenity smiled as she ruffled her daughters pink hair. "Hm. I have to go somewhere...." Serenity mummered to herself, her eyes dreamy and her steps unsure. What was going on? Rini felt fear grip her heart as her mom stumbled. "Mom!" Serenity suddenly became snappy. "This chair wasn't suppose to be ehre! I'll behead that stupid decorator as soon as I get my hands on her! Ugh. And this dress is awful!" Serenity suddenly exclaimed. "This won't due....." Muttering to herself, the slightly deranged mother left the room. Rini stared after her mother.  
  
Hotohoru grimaced. Pain, from what? Her heart. Her heart was breaking. She already knew, the future of having the moon kingdom on earth was fading, and the princess had no no need for them no longer. Tears filled her eyes. She felt worthless. She had'nt praticipated in the idea of kicking Serena out, but she had done nothing to protect her. Hugginf herself, Hotohoru got out from bed. She still had to protect Serenity, special powers or no. Making sure everyone was away. Hotohoru brought out a thick woolen jacket, and limped out.  
  
Sherri made her way through the crowd. They surrounded her, trying to touch her, steal a lock of her hair.... She had to deal with it. Her blue eyes, which had became a slight shade of grey now that she got older, found Yukito not too far away. Helpless as she was, she somehow plowed her way toward her snow bunny. "Yu-ki-to!" She managed to choke out. Her fashion designer, turned and faced her, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Hows it going with the crowd?" Sherri shot him a death glare. "As always, I'm DEEPLY loved." She dodged two guys who were coming after her with outstreched arms. "Ugh, these people are... WEIRD." Sherri replied, sighing. Yukito shrugged. "Well I'm jelouse, now I see that I'm not the only one deeply in love with Sherri Serene." Sherri's eyes were twinkling. "Yukito...." She said softly, her eyes glowing with wonder. "Yukito, I never really told you this outright.... and..... I never told this to any one who cared as much as you." Serena took in a deep breathe. "Yukito." She replied, taken by the passion of the moment. "I love you." Yukito grinned. "Action speaks better than words, but hearing it makes it even better." Yukito hugged Sherri, who hugged him back. The people in the room started to talk in a loud volume, wondering what was happening. They were not the only ones.  
  
  
Mina almost reached Serena, who was talking to a handsome young man with amber eyes. Dariens heart jumped and stopped for a split second. Then, he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest and thrown on the floor and stomped on cruelly as he heard those words, and watched his love hug another. "I love you." He heard her say that to the amber eyed man. He saw them hug. His hands clenched hard and he stalked out. Mina stared, and the world seem to go dark in front of her eyes.  
  
Sherri had another nightmare. Those red eyes. Shida was her name, the name of the shadow which haunted her dreams. The same words whispered through her head, the words the creature screamed when she had finally destroyed her. "GORON HAVE VENGENCE!" She had screamed, before the dark figure fell onto the floor into a pool of crimson blood. But today, it was diffrent. A diffrent figure, a diffrent shadow with red eyes stalked her, his gravelly oily voice taunting her. "You killed the one I love, I shall have vengence." He said in a sing song voice. "When I do, you will cry and I shall strike you down with my bare hands. My hands already covered with the blood of your beloved." "NOOO!: Sherri screamed. She suddenly realized it, the face of the corpse which lay under the foot of the shadow, was her snow bunny.   
  
  
Goron grinned, what his general had found was most interesing. Zoicite was dissapointed. "You hav'nt found the crystal?" Goron lied. "No, I hav'nt give me more time." Zoicite grumbled, but his eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. "No fooling here. Or I shall kill you myself." Goron smirked. 'Think again.' He thought smugly. "So.... This.... enemy.... loves... Who?" He held a picture of a young man in his hands, a young man with brown eyes. Goron got a match, and lit it under the picture. The picture started to blacken, and bursted into flames.  
  
Darien ran along the street, his heart shattered, like how Serena's had been. With a sudden turn, he brought his fist up and punched the glass of the stores window. It shattered benethe his hands. Scarlet blood ran down his hand, quickly he brought back his hand, and cradeled it in his jacket, and dissappeared like a shadow, as the alarm started to ring.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
I'm back, and permanently too! So Read and Reveiw! And Next chapter will be up soon!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
~peonyqt1004 


	17. Running out of Time

"Rejected"  
  
AN: Updated again, another chapter probably won't come out this week, but on the next, be waiting! *sniff* Thank you reveiwers. I was so very touched! *Sniff* I'm glad you like this story~! Continue to support me! R and R please! Next chapter shall be coming in next week! So check up! Please, if you want me to upload any other stories, ask me, and if I get enough votes on that story I shall continue. Ok? Ja ne~  
  
~Peonyqt1004  
  
  
  
Chapter Title: "Running out of Time"  
  
  
  
Sherri felt as if her heart would burst, she ran, faster and faster. 'This cannot do......' She thought desperately. 'I cannot run fast enough.' She stopped, breathing hard. Her cell phone rang. 'Oh great....' She muttered. 'Great timing....' She grabbed the phone, panting as she ran on. "Who is this?" Sherri replied. "Maria, Sherri? Why are you--" "Nothing....." Sherri cutted in. "But you were suppose to come to Moon and earth--." Sherri felt hot anger and impatience boil over. "MARIA!" She snapped. "I'm busy, and I don't want to star in it Ok?!" She slammed the cell phone shut. She had one goal in mind. To arrive to Yukito's house before it was too late.  
  
Goron felt the device shudder. The crystal seemed to have been activated. 'Aha....' He thought smugly. 'I've got you...' His figure blurred, not that he minded, as he became a shadow again, a shadow of the ruins of Nemesis. "Shida, I will avenge you...' He whispered. Momentairly, his red gleaming eyes turned into a softer hue of red, like the crimson on a rose petal. Something wet fell from his face. Goron, the great was crying.  
  
"MOON LIGHT BEAM!" Sherri cried out. The change was in an instant. Her supernatrual powers took over. With her newfound ability with speed, she speed up the back stairs, her breathing ragged. "YUKITO!" She cried out, her voice cracking. She knew something wasn't right. She slammed open the door to Yukitos room with one powerful round house kick. The inside of the room was on fire, and the overpowering smell of smoke, burning flesh and hair gave her answers she didn't want answered. Sherri, dumbfounded, slid to the ground. Her eyes overflowing with tears for one who had loved her most. A scream of pain and anger tore through the smoking room, her eyes flashed silver as she used her magical aura to turn the magically dorment sprinklers on. 'Goron.... you and your ways... you want revenge... You had'nt tasted the bitter part of it yet.' She made sure the fire was going out, and when all seemed safe, she spit on the ground and grounded her foot into the ash. 'Goron, this is only the beggining.'  
  
Mina woke up, a bit groggily. She moved a bit, and stifled a scream. She was chained, onto something.... She moved a bit more, and gasped as she felt something wet and slimy pass by her leg. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she screamed this time. Red eyes moved around her demonically. Whispers like the wind surrounded her. "Where am I?!" Mina yelped. A red eye, the color of blood looked at her scornfully. "Arch Angel Dungeon." The voice replied, the voice reminded Mina of dying embers for a strange reason. "Some place you should remeber, for it was you who destroyed it." The shadow moved towards her. "Princess Mina." the voice mocked. "Princess of the planet Venus. Goddess of Love." Whispery voices around Mina chuckled. Mina cringed as she felt a shadowy hand, just barely there, touch her arm. "Welcome to recreated Nemisis." the voice crackled. "Enjoy your stay, because its not long till the end."  
  
Darien slammed his fist, once again, into the brick wall. Not flinching when the pain shot through him like a bullet. His hands were crimson from blood. His face was drenched with sweat as well. Not a pleasing sight. Darien was nauseated. Who was that guy? The one kissing *his* Serena, *his* future wife, *his* love? Groaning from a heartache that didn't seem to go away, Darien collapsed onto his knees. 'Serea, why can't u forgive me?!' "You look a bit worse for the wear." a mocking voice said to him. Darien looked up, his eyes flashing fire. "Who said that." he demanded, looking around him at the surrounding darkness. Something moved behind him. Darien swiftly got up, cluthcing his bleeding fist. He gasped as the figure came beofre him.  
  
  
  
His angel.  
  
  
  
It was the Moonlight Gaurdian, the moon princess, Sailor moon, Serenity, Serena. Most of all,his one and only love.  
  
The love which betrayed and hurted him. A love which was sweet yet bitter, a love he would'nt throw away again. If he had a chance to be able to be at her side once more.  
  
"Serena...." He croaked, his throat was disfunctioning, the usual cool and elegant earth prince had lost it. And Moonliught Gaurdian smiled, a cool cruel smile which lit up the world.  
  
"Serena, is dead." She replied. "Refer to me as what I am to always be called, Proxima, the gaurdian of the moon, phantom of the night, arch enemy of the negaverse." And then her voice become as cold as the frost which hangs about in the cold winter night breeze.  
  
"But never that name again."  
  
Darien staggered, this was too much. "No matter what you say." he said with a haggard sigh. "You are still serena, You are still my Usako." The voice which answered him was cold and devoid of any emotion. "So be it." She swept a white glove at him. "But she is dead, you live in a world of fantasy." Smiling harshly, she spoke again. "But I have a deal to make with you earth prince." "Have you and your scouts come join forces with me for a while, just to defeat the oncoming destruction in which I envisioned." Her small cube like staff glowed faintly. "The destruction of the planets are coming, and the enemy of the dark which had once threatened out old world has came once more." The cube let out a spark of light, and a scene came out from the cube, unreal yet..... so real. "The shadow souls from the planet nemisi which we had destroyed is back, and its time to relinquish them. He is strong, allied with the negaverse, he seeks revenge, and I do as well." The vision dissappeared. "And, this offer comes by once, accept or decline, make your desicion by 2 tommorow." She was gone, in a flutter of feathers and light.  
  
Darien didn't know what to do......... he took out his cell phone with his bloody hands..... and called the scouts.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherri Serene cursed the day when she had let Goron live. She had let him off after a crime which he had commited long ago. And he had most ungraciously forgot that. The destruction of his home planet, and Shida, was not her fault. No, it wasn't...... 'Shida won't be coming back.' She gritted her teeth. 'The magic is gone stupid preist of the planet of darkness.....' She ran faster, even as she reassured herself that, she didn't belive it true.  
  
Rini clutched at her mothers hand. She was so absent minded now. "Oh my." Serenity mummered. "I-i-i-i feel a bit dizzy....." Serenity collapsed onto the clean white sheets of her bed. "Mama!" Rini cried out. To her surprise and fear, she noticed how delicate her mother seemed to be, her mothers skin was transculent, and her breathing was ragged and uneven. Rini got up and ran toward the only person she knew could help. "Papa!" She ran down the long hallway made of crystal, toward her fathers office. "PAPA!"  
  
Goron grinned, he had hre now.... Crouching like a tiger, he tensed as he saw the beautiful scout run toward him. 'Nighty night little princess......'  
  
The dove, which was Moonlight gaurdians gaurdian, sensed the darkness arising. And immediately, the dove flew from its perch and flew toward the dark intense power rippling in the armopshere.  
  
Sherri bit back a scream, something dark and black rammed itself onto her, she flew backwards into a window, crashing through it, and landing with an inaudiable thump inside the store, alarming the store keepers, who screamed and ran as a dark creature jumped in after the sailor. "Now I've got you Serenity." Sherri lept up and cried out, a long red gash was on her arm, it bled as crimson as rose petals, adn the gash was jagged and long. The creature grinned and cocked its head. "Hello Serenity, we meet again." Sherri's eyes became huge. "G-g-goron?"  
  
The dove felt the transformation begin. In midflight, she collapsed onto the floor. Her bones grinded with her more delicate bones and the bird screamed in pain. All onlookers were astonished, a dove was withering in pain and its feathers were molting..... The onlookers screamed as a bright light bursted from the dove. The scream was mingled with the scream of a certain scout.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Setsuna screamed, she woke up, from a horrible nightmare. The scent of blood and burn skin still in her mind.  
  
To be continued.............  
  
Ah, short, but I wanted to make this ending an intense one. Well. R and R. Sorry for late posting, stupid crappy. Cpu. R and R plz.  
  
~peonyqt1004 


End file.
